Wild Kat
by jennaravenrose
Summary: sarah's wild cousin comes to spencer
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wild Cat

Chapter 1

Author: jennaravenrose

Timeline: two weeks after film.

Sarah was putting away the stuff in her locker. Her boyfriend Caleb was nuzzling her ear and teasing her while she did it. Her roommate Kate was likewise busy with her boyfriend Pogue. That was probably why they didn't notice her. The blond with the spiky hair did as did his friend. She held her finger to her lips in the traditional shush gesture. She snuck up behind Sarah and covered her eyes. "Caleb quit it," said Sarah thinking her boyfriend was still messing with her.

"Its not Caleb" said a teasing Voice. "Kat?' said Sarah. She wasn't sure if she heard right or not. The girl Kat removed her hands from her eyes. Sarah turned around and squealed with delight. Hugging the person behind her. What followed was a squealing hug fest, with lots of excited jumping up and down. "Oh my god what are you doing here?" said Sarah. The girl now known as Kat to the rest of the onlookers and most of the hallway grinned.

"Ah I decided to shop for something incredibly awful looking" said Kat modeling the Spencer uniform she was wearing "oh my god you go here now?" said Sarah."Yep, convinced the parents that you would be a good influence on me," said Kat. "And they bought it?" said Kate

"Well sort of they balked until I offered to pay half the tuition" said Kat "wow that's a lot of money, where'd you get it rob a bank" the girl Kat paused like Sarah had actually been right. Sarah wasn't sure if she was teasing "Kat?" she said "just kidding got ya, no I had a job for awhile, saved the money" said Kat. The boyfriend Caleb decided to interrupt by clearing his throat. Since his girlfriend was now completely ignoring him in favor of this girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm so rude this is my boyfriend Caleb and my friends" said Sarah "everyone this is my cousin Kat" said Sarah "Kat this is Pogue and Kate, Kates my roommate and those two are Tyler and" said Sarah "Reid, Reid Garwin" said the blond boy. He extended his hand towards Kat. She shook it and said "nice to meet you" said the girl. "So tell me why you're here?" said Sarah. "Ah got bored and decided to graduate," said Kat.

Sarah laughed "very funny" said Sarah "ok got me mom married Todd" said Kat with a yuck face. "Why is that so horrible?" said Sarah. They started walking towards class. "Have you ever been around newlyweds?" said Kat. "It couldn't be that bad" said Kate jumping into the conversation. "Oh it was way worse, talk about nauseating" said Kat "so you go all the way to here to get away" said Sarah "hell ya, I'd rather drive cross country than deal with the living romance novel in my house" said Kat

"You drove, all the way from California?" said Sarah. "Yep and it was more like ride and believe me I'll be feeling it tomorrow " said Kat

"Ride?" said Sarah "yeah I bought a motorcycle" said Kat "what kind?" asked Pogue. "69 Sportster custom" said Kat. Pogue whistled "wow nice ride, a Harley girl cool" said Pogue."Thanks" said Kat with a wicked smile. Kate cleared her throat and glared at the new girl. Obviously asserting her claim on Pogue as her man. Kat nodded at her, she understood. Kate visibly relaxed when she relised Kat wasn't a threat.

"So you staying in the dorm?" asked Sarah "yep room 240" said Kat. "Cool we're in 249" said Sarah. "Why are you so hyper?" said Kate "oh that would be the two red bulls and the monster I drank on the way here, I just dropped my bags in my dorm room and changed clothes didn't have time for anything else" said Kat.

"So what do you have first period?" asked Kate. "Ah literature, with someone named Cross," said Kat. "Cool, I have that class," said Sarah "alright we can catch up," said Kat. "Not me I've got chem." said Kate "me too" said Caleb "baby boy has that class, don't you?' said Reid. The brunette next to him blushed and looked away. "Baby boy?" said Kat. "I'm the youngest," said the boy softly. "Ah I see," said Kat.

She grinned at him wickedly. The boy turned crimson Sarah elbowed Kat, "what?" said Kat trying to sound innocent. Sarah frowned at her. The girls started walking to class, Tyler followed close behind, as did Reid. The two boys fell in step next to each other. "Man is it just me or is Sarah's cousin hot?" said Reid. Tyler laughed "oh yeah" said Tyler. He was watching the girls walking ahead of them.

They entered the class still talking to each other. The girl Kat was talking very animatedly. Her hands waving in the air as she described something to Sarah. Sarah responded by laughing her ass off. Sarah took a seat and Kat slid in next to her. Reid slid in next to her taking the spot Tyler was about to take. Tyler glared at him and sat down next to him. "Sorry baby boy gotta move faster," said Reid. Reid turned his attention to the two girls. In time to catch something about a cake, a bird and someone named Olivia being real pissed out of the conversation

. Which brought on another bout of giggles from Sarah. Reid not knowing what was so funny about the conversation asked, "what's so funny?" Sarah who had just started to compose herself looked at Kat and then at Reid and launched into another bout of giggles. "Ok" said Reid "you had to be there hon" said Kat. "Obviously" said Reid.

"So Kat are you going to join us tonight?" said Reid. She could tell he was trying to be charming. "Join you where?' said Kat. "At Nicky's" said Reid. Kat looked at Sarah who was still grinning "I don't know what's Nicky's?" said Kat. "Its like a bar and grill place, we hang out there, everyone does in fact" said Sarah. "Well I don't know, maybe, I'll get back to you on it" she said teasingly.

Sarah was frowning now at the two. The teacher chose that moment to show up. Reid being the class clown that he was decided to show off for the two girls. Much to Tyler's dismay. The boy covered his eyes whenever Reid made a stupid comment about the subject they were covering.

Kat was taking notes lost in what the teacher was talking about. Tyler watched her; she was a blond like Sarah but a strawberry blond. She had some of the same type features but hers had a more exotic look to them. She glanced over at him and caught him watching her. He blushed and looked away quickly. She grinned so she had both of them interested maybe the hunting here wouldn't be so bad. Sarah certainly got lucky, man what a hunk. She decided she would have to get the dirt about Blondie and his friend later. Preferably when they weren't in earshot.

Sarah was watching the boy's interest in her cousin and trying to decide how best to warn them about her. She didn't need to warn her about them, but she didn't want Kat to do her usual routine with her friends. Caleb wouldn't like having to pick up the pieces when they both realized that they were both play toys to Kat. She watched her cousin shamelessly flirt with both boys and worried that her wild cousin hadn't changed one bit.

The class let out and the girls were almost the first ones out the door. Sarah took the lead and pulled Kat along behind her. Ok she dragged Kat down the hall, forcing the other girl to run. Kat was laughing "Sarah slow down!" said Kat as they rounded a bend. Sarah was so intent on getting Kat away from the boys so she could talk to her that she wasn't watching where she was dragging her cousin.

Kat was dragged around the corner and headlong into another boy. They both went down in a sprawl of bodies. "Ow Sarah!" yelled Kat from her spot on the floor. The boy was trying to untangle himself "sorry" said Kat "that's ok" said the boy. They untangled their limbs and began to pick up their stuff.

Sarah felt her cousin come to an abrupt stop and turned to find her sprawled on the floor with Aaron of all people. "Shit" she said and bent down to help her cousin pick up her stuff. The boy handed Kat a pile of books that were hers and said "I'm Aaron by the way" said the boy. "Kat" said Kat taking the books from him. She sorted through them and pulled out something that wasn't hers.

Handed it back to Aaron who did the same with something he had in his pile. "Sorry about that, hope I didn't hurt you" said Kat. "I'm sure he's fine," said Reid walking up. "Now that you mention it my arm is a little sore" said Aaron. "You'll live," said Reid. His voice was really cold. "Ah yeah, nice to meet you Aaron, see you around" said Kat. She could feel the growing tension here and she wanted no part of a testerone-induced fight. Kat headed for Sarah and this time grabbed Sarah's hand.

"Now what was so urgent that you had to run me into the jock?" said Kat as they got away from the group behind them. Aaron and Reid decided to wait till later to deal with their issues and Reid and Tyler followed the girls. Aaron walked away in the opposite direction a grin plastered on his face. "I need to talk to you," said Sarah. "About what?" said Kat "about, those two" said Sarah "what about us?" said Reid. "Yeah?' said Tyler "nothing, I'll tell you later "said Sarah "ah ok" said Kat. Sarah was acting very weird so she decided to humor her.

Reid and Tyler both frowned at a retreating Sarah's back.

"So what happened with Aaron?" asked Reid. Kat shrugged "I just ran into him, literally, why?" said Kat. "He's a jerk, treats a girl like shit" said Reid. "And talks about them even if he doesn't get anything from them, if you know what I mean" said Tyler. Kat nodded oh yeah she knew the type. "Thanks for the warning, now all I have to do is figure out why my cousin is acting so weird" said Kat.

"Who do you have next?" said Tyler." Ah Christen for calculus, why?" said Kat. "I have that next, Reid doesn't he hasn't gotten past algebra yet" said Tyler. He was taking a much-needed chance to tease the other boy. Reid flipped him off. Tyler laughed at him and started walking "show you the way?" said the boy. "Sure" said Kat. Reid looked pissed off as she walked away with Tyler. "Just you wait baby boy it ain't over yet," said Reid.

Tyler walked into class with Kat next to him. It felt good for him to have the girl pay attention to him instead of Reid. He saw Sarah and Caleb sitting in one of the front rows and led Kat towards them. They sat down next to them. Ironically placing both girls on the inside. Kat turned to look at Sarah, who was cuddled close to Caleb. Personally Kat didn't see the appeal in a relationship. She didn't do the boyfriend thing. She preferred the fuck them leave them approach. Some called her a slut for it but at least she was free to do as she pleased.

Kat looked at her funny Sarah smiled at her and mouthed later. Kat shook her head, whatever it was Sarah didn't want to say it in front of the boys. So Kat assumed it was about her past track record with guys. Kat sighed and ignored the way too happy couple. She would deal with the shit later. She instead turned her attention to Tyler.


	2. Chapter 2

Wild Cat ch 2

The class went by fast and Kat was finishing up writing down the assignment. "So Kat have you decided to join us at Nicky's tonight" asked Caleb. Kat smiled Caleb was obviously the over polite Boy Scout type, no wonder her cousin fell for him. Plus she had to admit the boy was hot and very bangable. Go cousin, girl you go. "Aw probably not, I'm still really tired" said Kat. Sarah seemed relieved by her answer so Kat just let it go. "Oh sorry to hear that" said Caleb.

He actually sounded like he meant it. Kat smiled at him he was so sweet. Man she wished Sarah was into sharing; she so wanted to at least have a taste of Caleb. Caleb looked at her funny for a second. "Yes what a pity" said Kat.

"I'm sure Sarah will keep you busy though" said Kat. "If you want I could stay with you tonight?' said Tyler. Sarah looked concerned for a second."Naw that's cool Tyler go have fun tonight, I'll probably be sleeping anyways, after these energy drinks wear off that is" said Kat."Oh" he said and sounded very disappointed. "I'll still be here tomorrow," said Kat. "Yeah, sure, we'll just do it another time," said Tyler.

Tyler wiped his hand through his hair. "So who do you have the rest of the day?" asked Tyler. Kat handed him her schedule. He looked it over and memorized it. He now had one up on Reid; he knew where she would be all day. she only had one class that none of them had.

Which wasn't a problem he knew where the music room was. He would even be in the same building during that period. He could get there before Reid did and have at least a few minutes before the others joined him. The class let out and Tyler headed for gym class. Walking into the boy's gym. Sarah and Kat went into the girl's side. Sarah used the opportunity to pull Kat aside.

"Kat don't" said Sarah. Kat looked confused for a second "don't what, cous?' said Kat. "Don't fuck them over, Caleb sees them as brothers" said Sarah. "Oh I see, so you want to call hands off?" said Kat "yeah, please just don't ok" said Sarah. Kat sighed and ran her hand through her own hair. Which only served to remind her that she needed a shower.

"All right I'll behave, with them, but you warn them how I am because I don't want any misunderstandings" said Kat "so your not mad?" said Sarah "hell no they ain't the only rides in town, besides they have public schools around here too" said Kat. "Just be picky please," said Sarah "always am hon, always am" said Kat. They walked into the locker room and Kat pulled her gym uniform out of her bag. She put on the swimsuit and walked out into the pool area.

Unlike her namesake Kat loved to swim. Her summer job last summer had been at an aquarium. The hazard pay had made her enough to not only buy the bike but to afford the tuition here. The boy's class was on the other side of a huge pool and they were practicing. Kat took the opportunity to openly admire the taut male bodies parading around the poolside. Kat spotted the boys standing in a group and suddenly thought her cousin was being too cruel. They saw her looking and she continued to stare. "Kat!" hissed Sarah. Kat turned to her cousin and got in the water with the rest of the class. "I have just one thing to say," said Kat.

Sarah looked at her "you better be glad I love you because I think your being way too cruel," said Kat. She was still watching them and they knew it. Reid blew her a kiss she grinned in response. Sarah glared at her "you promised" said Sarah "hey teasing isn't pleasing" said Kat. "You know you could always try dating one of them?' said Sarah.

Kat looked at her and laughed. The teacher blew the whistle and the girls began to do warm up exercises. By the time they got to laps Kat was nursing some serious sexual tension. She got on the platform next to a skinny girl and took position. The whistle blew and Kat channeled her energy into moving through the water as fast as she could.

She was already coming halfway back when the other girl reached the other side. She beat her to the starting point and the teacher leaned over the side of the pool to talk to her. "You should consider joining the swim team," said the teacher. "Your time is 45 seconds, you actually beat our men's freestyle champion" said the teacher "really wow, whose the champion?' asked Kat. "Caleb Danvers" said the teacher. Caleb heard his name and looked up. The teacher saw his confused look and said "my girl here just beat you time Danvers"

Caleb had the moment to look shocked "oh really" said the coach for the boy's team. "What was her time?" asked Caleb he was toweling off but he was still making Kat incredibly hot. If he keeps that up I'll be able to out run a dolphin, based solely on energy from sexual tension."45 seconds" said the boy's couch. He was holding the female teachers stopwatch. "Shit girl where have you been hiding?" said the couch for the girl's team.

"Do you think we could dispense with tryouts and just put her on the team?' asked the female couch. "I don't know let me look at the handbook" said the male couch. He wandered over to the bleachers and picked up a book from the stack of papers and things. Caleb kneeled by the waters edge right in front of her. She swallowed, suddenly nervous, what the hell was wrong with her boys never made her nervous. "Your fast" he said with a smile. "You have no idea," she said

She wasn't looking at his face though, considering what was smack dab in her line of sight. When she didn't answer he looked at where she was looking "enjoying the view?" he asked. "Immensely" she answered. "Ah huh" he said "your bad" he said. "Why, because I like what I see and am not afraid to admit it" she said Caleb didn't look offended, more embarrassed than offended "I have a girlfriend" he said.

"I know doesn't stop me from looking, especially when its so barely concealed" she said with a wicked smile Caleb shook his head "you are so bad" said Caleb. "Yes I am," she said. "And if you didn't have a girlfriend already I'd show you how bad" she teased. That embarrassed him, to the point of blushing and he stood up. The couches were coming back and she watched as Caleb went to meet them. Admiring that view of his rear too.

The other boys were watching her so she grinned at them too. They were just as hot as Caleb especially Pogue, oh yum Kate was one lucky girl. Reid was watching her as she watched them. Sarah swam up beside her "what was that?' she asked. "Just admiring the view cousin, chill he's still yours," said Kat. "Kat, what did you say to him?" said Sarah. "I just told him how hot he was," said Kat "Kat!" said Sarah. "What he is do you want me to lie, oh by the way so are his friends" said Kat.

Sarah growled in frustration muttered nympho under her breath and swam away. The female coach kneeled in front of her. The woman was smiling broadly. "We found a loophole" said the couch. "A loophole?" said Kat. "Yes one that would allow you to be on the team," said the couch." Ah what kind of loophole?" said Kat "you would have to compete against a member of the team and earn your place" said the couch. "Yeah but isn't it already full? Asked Kat. "Yes well the one with the lowest time on the team would have to be bumped to make room for you," said the couch for the males.

"But it would give our team a better chance at winning state this year" said another girl. She swam up next to Kat. "Katerina this is Chelsea the girl's team captain" said the woman's couch. The rest of the girls swim team was watching her. Several girls had worried looks on their faces. "Can I think about it?" said Kat

The woman couch looked shocked for a second "ah ok, but don't take too long because we have a competition in a month" said the couch. She patted the edge of the pool and stood back up. The girl Chelsea continued to stare at her. Kat went back to drooling over the boys. Caleb had walked back over to the group and happened to glance in her direction. She puckered her lips and made a kissing motion. Caleb turned away blushing fiercely. His friends saw the blush and proceeded to rib him about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Wild Kat ch 3

The teacher blew her whistle and singled for them to go shower, class was over. The boys couch did the same a second or so afterwards. Kat deprived of her viewing pleasure sighed and headed for the ladder. "So are you?" came a voice behind her. She turned the Chelsea girl was still staring at her. "I said I would consider it," said Kat. "Why are you staring at them so hard?" asked Chelsea. "Because they're gorgeous," said Kat. Chelsea giggled "oh yeah that they are" said Chelsea.

Kat put her hand on the ladder and stepped up on the step. Climbed out of the water. Chelsea followed her. "So what gives with you and Sarah?" asked Chelsea. They had grabbed towels and were drying off. "She's my cousin," said Kat. "Oh" said Chelsea. The girls walked towards the locker rooms.

Kat grabbed a fresh towel and a bottle of shampoo and headed for the showers. She stripped off the swimsuit and wrapped the towel around herself. Walked into the showers and she adjusted the water. Hung her towel on the rack and showered. She stood there letting the hot water wash over her. It felt good to wash off the chlorine and road sweat on her skin.

The boys were in their own shower room "so you say she hit on you?" said Pogue. "Yeah, and she was checking out the rest of you guys the whole period" said Caleb "yeah I know" said Reid. He was grinning from ear to ear. "That's not good Reid," said Tyler. "Maybe for them, they got girls but we're single remember" said Reid. "Still she could be trouble," said Caleb. Reid shrugged "I can handle her" said Reid. He shut off his water and grabbed his towel.

The others watched him go with a frown on their faces. Then they shut off their water and headed for their lockers. Pulled out their clothes and got dressed. Tyler hung back from the rest of the group. As Caleb and the others headed fro their classes Tyler slipped into the background. The guys never seemed to notice when he vanished like that. Since he had a class in the other building they thought nothing of his disappearance.

He walked back around the building and waited for Kat to come out of the locker room. He was rewarded a few minutes later when she walked out of the door. Her hair was wet so she had obviously showered. "Hey" he called to get her attention when she got near.

"Hi, were you waiting for me?" she asked. Tyler smiled shyly "ah yeah, I have your next class, I thought we could walk together" he said

She smiled at him "sure I'd like that" said Kat. He smiled at her and waved towards the front door of the building. "Its in the other building" he explained. She grinned at his nervousness. He was a sweet boy, so shy and so very delicious. Oh Sarah you are so cruel. She thought. They walked into the classroom. It was obviously an art room because there were art supplies everywhere. Kat took a seat and Tyler sat next to her. She thought it amusing that the boy was trying to get close to her.

He was telling her what they usually did in this class when she saw him visibly stiffen. She looked where he was looking and saw that boy Aaron from earlier. "Hey babe, didn't know you had this class," said Aaron. He took the seat across from her despite Tyler's hostile glare. Aaron spotted the boys hostile glares. "Better watch it 'baby boy' your buddies aren't here to back your shit up" said Aaron. "Why would they have to?" said Kat.

"Whatever, I wanted to ask you something," said Aaron. "So go ahead and ask," said Kat Aaron laughed when Tyler glared at her. "We're having a little party Friday at Mike's house, I wanted to invite you" said Aaron. "She's got plans," said Tyler.

"I didn't ask you baby," said Aaron. Tyler looked like he wanted to punch Aaron. Kat rested her hand on Tyler's arm. "I'll consider it thanks for the invite," said Kat. "No problem beautiful" said Aaron.

The teacher walked in carrying a pile of stuff and tried to set it on her already overfilled desk. Everything promptly fell to the floor with a clatter. And the woman bent to retrieve the fallen items amidst giggles. She piled the fallen items back onto the desk and began speaking about lighting and paint. She gave a short speech and then passed out materials for the project. Gave them instructions and left them to their own devices. Kat took the paper that was given to her and began to draw. By the time the bell rang she had an underwater scene complete with sharks.

She stuffed the drawing into her bag and picked up her bag. Tyler stuffed his things away and followed her quickly out the door. They had just passed by the first row of lockers. It was lunch period and they were heading back to the other building. Tyler was walking just a pace behind her when someone slammed him into the lockers. Kat turned to see Aaron standing over Tyler a smug smirk on his face. "You should be more careful Simms," said Aaron.

Tyler flew to his feet his fists bunched up like he intended to fight. Kat watched for a second. Aaron had his friends behind him, Tyler was alone. She grabbed Tyler's arm and pulled him back "come on Tyler, lets go" said Kat.

"Yeah baby wouldn't want to make you cry," said Aaron. It was obvious he was trying to pick a fight with Tyler, probably to show off for her. Kat liked the kid she didn't want to see him hurt or in trouble. She grabbed Tyler's arm as he started towards Aaron. "Tyler please, its not worth it, come on" said Kat. She was dragging the boy back towards the door. "Yeah baby boy run to your boyfriends," said Aaron. "Aaron stop acting like a prick" said Kat.

"Excuse you what did you call me?' said Aaron. "A Prick, but I may have overstated since you obviously aren't packing anything," she said gazing at his pants appraisingly. "Bitch!" said the boy. Several people snickered behind him. He turned to glare at them and Kat dragged Tyler away. Tyler still looked pissed off but allowed himself to be led away.

They walked across the lawn rather quickly. Kat set the pace; she was trying to put distance between Aaron and Tyler before something happened.

She sighed in relief when they entered the building. They ran into Reid coming out of one of the classrooms. "What the hell happened to you baby boy?" said Reid. "Nothing" said Tyler. "Aaron made him kiss a couple lockers," said Kat. Reid looked pissed and turned back towards the doors. "Shit, why'd you tell him that?" said Tyler. Tyler ran after Reid. "Reid chill, I'm cool man" said Tyler "that is not cool baby boy and your bleeding by the way" said Reid. "Ah shit, Reid stop," said Tyler. Tyler was touched his head and his fingers came away bloody. "Reid!" said Kat.

She reached out to grab the blond by the arm. "Stop its ok, its handled, lets just get Tyler a band aid and go to lunch" said Kat. Reid still looked pissed but he stopped trying to go after Aaron. Reluctantly agreeing to walk with them to the infirmary to get a band-aid.

The nurse nagged about klutzy kids and gave Tyler a band-aid, which she insisted on applying. He was none too happy that it had Scooby doo on it. Reid even laughed a little, though Kat was sure he was still fuming. They headed for the lunchroom and grabbed trays of food before they didn't have time to eat.

They found the others still eating and took seats. "What happened to you three?' said Caleb. "Oh my god what happened?" said Kate. she had spotted Tyler's band-aid.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Tyler "Aaron again" said Reid. The boy's looked pissed."What did he do?" asked Pogue "pushed him into some lockers according to Kat" said Reid. "I said I didn't want to talk about it," said Tyler. He angrily dropped his fork on his plate. "Hey chill man we're just concerned that's all" said Caleb. "I can take care of it myself," said Tyler. "We'll start meeting you after class" said Pogue. "I don't need you guys babysitting me," said Tyler. He angrily stood up and slammed the rest of the stuff on his tray. Picked it up and got up from the table, walked over to the trashcan and threw the rest of the food away. Then he walked out of the lunchroom.

The rest of the group watched as he walked away from the table. "What the hell?' said Reid. "Excuse me", said Kat. She got up and followed Tyler. Suddenly concerned about the younger boy. Kat walked out and found the younger boy perched on a wall, he was brooding. She sat down next to him. "Are you ok?" she asked. He looked slightly sad for a second "yeah, I'm just so sick of being treated like the kid brother I guess," said Tyler. "I know how you feel, I constantly have my family treat me like the bad seed" said Kat.

"Are you the bad seed?' said Tyler. He was smiling at her. "No I just like to have fun," said Kat. "So do I, I just wish they'd let me" said Tyler. "Yeah but you can't let them get to you" said Kat. She put her arm around him. "I know it's just hard sometimes," said Tyler. "Sometimes things are just hard, doesn't mean you should stop trying" said Kat. "I know, I'm just tired of it," he said softly. "Well look at the two love birds," said a familiar voice. Tyler looked up and met Aaron's gaze. "Hey babe if you get tired of babysitting let me know, I'll show you a real man," said Aaron.

Something inside of Tyler must have just snapped because he lunged for Aaron. Tyler managed to punch the older boy at least twice before Campus security and Caleb pulled the two boys apart. Tyler was sent to the provosts' office, Aaron to the infirmary. The security guard escorted Aaron to the nurse and Caleb was given the task of escorting Tyler to the Provosts' office.


	4. Chapter 4

Wild Kat ch 4

Caleb walked beside the younger smaller boy. Tyler was even more silent than usual. "What we're you thinking?' said Caleb. "I was thinking I'm tired of taking his shit, why" said the younger boy "well your going to be in for it now" said Caleb. "Yeah I know I probably should have waited until I wasn't on campus," said Tyler "no you shouldn't have taken on Aaron at all he's bigger than you" said Caleb. "So, I was doing fine against him" said Tyler. "No you weren't " said Caleb "you should have let us handle it" said Caleb. "Well maybe I'm tired of you guys fighting my battles for me" said Tyler.

Tyler pushed open the office door and walked in. Caleb bit his bottom lip, the kid was right they did tend to treat him as helpless. He followed the kid into the office and told the secretary why they were here. The provost was on the phone in his office. He hung up and motioned for Tyler to come in. "thank you that will be all Mr. Danvers" said the provost. Then the provost closed the door on Caleb.

Caleb turned and reluctantly walked away. He hated it when one of them got in trouble. Later that day they found out he only got detention for three days. Fortunately it was Tyler's first offense so the provost had gone easy on the kid, or he was just really good at talking his way out of trouble. Either way he still got somewhat chewed out by his covenant brothers. He served his time at detention on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. By the time he was out of detention it was the weekend and time for their usual evening at Nicky's. Tyler asked Kat to go with them at the art class and surprisingly she said yes.

Sarah was watching her cousin Kat; she seemed to actually like Tyler. She was partially relieved maybe her wild cousin was finally settling down. Sarah decided to give her cousin a chance and didn't say anything about Kat's past to her friends. Tyler got out of detention and headed for his room to change for what he saw as a date with Kat.

Kat was in her room changing clothes for the evening. She had determined that tonight was finally the night she would get some from Tyler. She would finally give him what he was trying to get from her from day one. She zipped up the side of her short skirt. Tied the bottom half of her shirt together and applied her lipstick she was dressed like a bad schoolgirl. Her checkered skirt was way too short to even be considered descent.

She wore a white shirt with it that was open to the waist and tied at the bottom. A lace crop bra barely contained her tits and was fully visible with that top on. The rest of the outfit was pure punk. She had fishnet stockings and combat boots on. She was wearing a spiked collar and put her piercing back in. she stuck out her tongue at her reflection, revealing her tongue piercing.

Kat's roommate was one of those girls who never seemed to be around. Most nights Kat was alone in the dorm room. Her roommate apparently had a boyfriend in town that she tried to spend every waking moment with, which meant she was never in the dorm.

Which was a side benefit for Kat, one that gave her the room all to herself. She finished her hair and someone knocked at the door. She opened it expecting her cousin or one of her friends.

What she found was a grinning Reid. "Baby boy's still changing" said the blond. Kat grinned at him, she liked Reid and didn't mind the leering look he was shooting her way. "So where are we going?" she teased her flirting tone indicating she hoped it was somewhere private. Reid smiled at her; he was only playing with her. Baby boy had already laid his claim on her. Only if it didn't work out would he ever consider stepping on his brothers' claim like that.

"Come on I'll walk you down," said Reid. "You never answered me," she said back. "Nicky's were going to Nicky's and you look,… yeah," he said holding his hands out in a cupping motion. She looked at his hands while he was doing it and he quickly put them down. She was grinning at him; she knew where his thoughts were. "Hot?" she supplied. "Oh yeah, smoking hot" he agreed his head turned sideways and a bad boy grin on his face. She extended her hand to him "well lead on" she said. She closed the door to her room and locked it.

Reid took her hand in his gloved one and led her down the hall to the stairs. They had just started down them when a frazzled looking Tyler came rushing down from the flight above them. "About damn time baby boy, I was about to steal your date," said Reid. "Yeah right" said Tyler. Then he turned towards Kat and froze. His mouth was hanging open. "I take that as you like," said Kat."Ah yeah you look…" Tyler started to say but was unable to complete the statement. Reid chuckled at his friends lack of composure and then headed down the stairs

"Coming?" said Reid with a grin. Tyler caught the double meaning and blushed. Kat chuckled and followed Reid down the stairs. Tyler fell in step next to her. His hand reached out to snake its way around her waist.

He held the car door open for her before going around to the driver's side and climbing in. Reid climbed into the back seat with a chuckle. Reid watched from the back seat as she scooted up close to Tyler. He glanced over the back seat and saw her put her hand on his leg. Reid grinned; baby boy's date was obviously hot to trot. They pulled up to Nicky's a few minutes later. Kat waited for Tyler to park the car before she got even closer.

Tyler reached for the door handle and suddenly Kat was sitting on his lap. She put her hand over his. "Wait for a second" said Kat. She scooted up Tyler's lap, straddling his hips.

Tyler swallowed. "Ah Kat?' said Tyler.

He was very surprised by the girl now straddling his lap. She moved forward her hips grinding into his hips. He swallowed in nervousness. Reid was still leaning over the seat grinning at Tyler's nervousness. She leaned closer to him her lips were inches from his" Reid Get Out!" she ordered. "Oh man," said Reid in a disappointed voice. He was hoping he could at least watch. Reid climbed out of the car with a disappointed look on his face.

He was grinning as he headed for the door. "Why did you want Reid to leave?" said Tyler. She smiled as seductively as she could "because I want to be alone with you" she said "ah why?" said Tyler she laughed, "why do you think?" she said emphasizing her point with a forward grinding motion.

Tyler's anatomy instantly responded to the motion. Tyler grabbed her hips to keep her from doing it again. "Ah Kat this is our first date" said Tyler. She chuckled again "first date five hundredth who cares, I want you, right now" she said the last as a breathless whisper. Tyler groaned and through his head back. She was sliding up and down against his pants rubbing him through the fabric.

He growled in frustration, this wasn't right. He grabbed her hips "please stop" he gasped. "Why?" she said softly capturing his mouth in a kiss "cause I barely know you" he said. "Your about to know everything stop protesting" she said. She tried to slide back into the position she was in before and he held her back. "No, Kat I can't this isn't right," said Tyler

"What's wrong about it you've been following me around like a puppy begging for it, why don't you want it now?" she asked. "Kat please get off my lap," he said. She looked at him like he was insane. She slowly slid off of him, and he looked relieved. She was still kneeling on the seat next to him. "Kat I like you a lot, but I want to get to know you first before we go that far," said Tyler. She leaned back on her haunches and stared at him "say what?" she said in disbelief. Had she heard right did he just tell her no?

"I want to date you for awhile before we go that far, I'm sorry," he said. She looked irritated and maybe a little pissed off. "Ok whatever" she said and got out of the car. She closed the door and angrily strode towards the entrance to Nicky's. In her mind he had basically told her it wouldn't happen. So she was pissed about it, she wanted some damn it, not some emotional nonsense.

She walked into Nicky's and spotted Sarah and Kate at a table. Pogue was talking to them, Caleb was playing foos ball against Reid. Sarah waved to her cousin. Kat waved back and made her way towards her cousin. Kat pulled out one of the empty chairs and flopped down in it, so far it had been a disappointing evening. Pogue looked her over "where's Tyler?" asked Pogue. Kat shrugged "he'll be along" said Kat. Nonchalantly. She reached over and stole a fry off Sarah's plate.

Sarah looked at her with a worried expression on her face. Reid and Caleb were finished with their game so they decided to join the group. Reid looked at her with a puzzled look. Tyler came into the club and found them taking a seat next to her. Kat stole another fry and ate it.

"Can I get you something?' asked Tyler. "Nope I'm fine," she answered coolly. Tyler looked confused for a second. "Ok?" said Tyler. Reid was looking at him like he wanted to know what happened. "Would you like to play some pool?' asked Tyler. "No thanks" she answered back in the same tone as before. "Ok I suppose we could just sit here and talk," said Tyler. "So talk I'm not stopping you" said Kat. Sarah glared at Kat, what the heck was going on? Kat stole another of her fries and ate it.

Tyler watched her do it with a puzzled expression on his face. He wasn't sure what he had done wrong. She seemed mad for some reason. "Come on baby boy I'll play you a round of pool" said Reid. Tyler looked at her as if to say something. "Go ahead have fun," said Kat with a dismissive wave. Tyler looked hurt for just a second and then got to his feet. Reluctantly following his friend to the pool table. When they were out of earshot Reid looked at Tyler and asked, "all right what happened?"


	5. Chapter 5

Wild cat ch 5

Tyler sighed and grabbed the rack for the pool balls. "She tried to jump me and I told her no," said Tyler. Reid looked at him like he was stupid. "Your telling me you had a girl who was willing to put out and you said no?" said Reid. He shook his head in disbelief and continued to chalk his cue stick. "Yeah I just wanted to get to know her first," said Tyler. He lifted the rack as he said it. "So what did she say to that?' asked Reid. He took the opening break shot and knocked in a solid. "She said whatever and got out of the car," said Tyler.

Reid grimaced at his friend's stupidity "that was probably not the wisest move, man," said Reid. "Do you think she's mad at me?" asked Tyler. "Oh yeah, definitely" said Reid. "Do you think I should talk to her?" said Tyler. "That might work, but you might want to wait," said Reid. 'Why?' said Tyler "because she's frustrated if you know what I mean, and you're the cause of it" said Reid. Tyler sighed in frustration and took his shot. He missed and Reid took his turn.

Sarah watched as a confused Tyler walked away with Reid. Before saying "that was cold, what happened?" Kat shrugged, she didn't really care to talk about what had happened. She rarely got shot down, so she didn't really know how to deal with it beyond being pissed about it. "Nothing we just aren't going to work out," said Kat. "Why do you say that?" said Pogue. He was snuggling with Kate but paying attention to the conversation. Kat shrugged "just a hunch" said Kat. Sarah frowned at her. "What did you do?" said Sarah.

Kat looked offended "nothing, just let it go all right" said Kat. "I don't understand you two were so close," said Kate. "Yeah what happened?" said Caleb. Kat shrugged it was obvious they weren't catching the hint. "He blew me off ok, happy now?" she said and stood up. "Where are you going?' said Pogue. "To get myself something to drink", said Kat. She strode towards the bar and ordered a soda and fries.

She took the opportunity to look around the room. The place was packed but there wasn't really anyone who caught her eye. She spotted Aaron and his friends in another part of the room. They were occupying the other set of pool tables. She smiled at Aaron when he looked her way

Pogue walked up to her at the bar and ordered himself something for him and Kate. "Why are you hiding over here?" said Pogue. "I'm not hiding, I'm waiting for my order" said Kat. He saw her steal a glance at Aaron while she stood there. "Leave him alone," said Pogue. She turned back to Pogue and glared at him. "I don't recall us being related?" said Kat coolly.

Nicky set her order down in front of her and she picked it up and walked back to the table. She ignored Pogue's eyes boring a hole into her back as she walked away. She set her stuff in front of her spot and flopped back into the seat. This evening was starting to bite.

Pogue came back to the table and set the food he was carrying in front of Kate. "I thought you weren't hungry?" said Sarah. Kat shrugged, "I changed my mind," answered Kat. Pogue was still glaring at her. She was starting to get irritated with Sarah's friends.

Someone dropped a quarter or two into the jukebox and the song was a dance mix she liked. "I'm going to dance, want to join me Sarah?" said Kat. Sarah looked at Caleb as if she was asking if she could. Kat rolled her eyes that was exactly why she avoided the whole boyfriend thing. When Sarah didn't get up to join her Kat just went by herself.

She went out onto the dance floor area and just began to move. Swaying her hips to the tune and bumping and grinding to the beat. The people at the table she had just left watched in shock. She was moving more like she was on a stage. Her moves were very suggestive. She danced away from the table. She could tell they were giving her angry looks. She didn't care she came here to have fun damn it.

"Wow if I knew you could move like that, I'd have asked you out before that brat" said Aaron. "Oh really?" said Kat. Aaron was trying to match her moves on the dance floor. She watched him; the guy knew how to work his hips, always a good sign. He rested his hands on her hips and she didn't protest. He was pulling her closer to him and grinding against her backside.

He was turning her on and when she looked up she spotted Nicky glaring at her. "Do you want to go somewhere more private?" he asked. "I thought you'd never ask," said Kat. He led her towards the back door and outside.

Tyler and Reid had come back to the table, mostly because Tyler wasn't playing very well. Reid wanted someone who at least gave him a challenge. Tyler sat down next to Kats spot and asked, "Where's Kat?" he noticed the basket of fries and soda sitting in her spot.

Sarah pointed to the dance floor just as Aaron started dancing with her. Tyler looked at her moving against Aaron. It looked like they were trying to do it right on the dance floor. Tyler wanted to be sick. His heart constricted and he felt as though he couldn't breathe. He flopped down in the chair he had occupied earlier. A hurt expression was on his face. Reid saw the look on his face and spotted Kat dancing with Aaron. Reid swore and sat his drink down. "That does it, that's way too far," said Reid he stood up and started towards the couple on the dance floor.

He reached them as they were going out the door. So he followed them out. As soon as they were clear of the door. Aaron started kissing on her and she let him. Aaron slammed her against a wall and slid his hands up under her skirt. His hands slid her panties down and kept kissing her at the same time.

They were so into it that they didn't even notice Reid standing there watching. Reid realized that she intended to let Aaron go all the way and got pissed. How dare she do that to Baby Boy. Aaron had his face buried in her tits when he decided to hurl. He pulled away after the first spew but continued to blow chunks.

The damage was done however as Kat, disgusted by his actions went back inside. She was fuming as she headed for the rest room. The room was too noisy for her to hear Reid chuckle at her. He went back inside and walked back to the table. He was still angry but taking it out on Aaron had helped.

Tyler had his head down and was picking at the fries on her plate. The boy was obviously hurt by her actions. That made Reid mad all over again. Caleb looked up at him as he sat down. Ironically he didn't look mad at him. "She's in the bathroom," said Reid. When Sarah looked at him like she intended to ask him something. Sarah excused herself and headed for the bathroom.

She found Kat swearing in the bathroom. Her shirt was off and she was trying to wash her chest off with a wet paper towel. Sarah took one look at her cousin and knew she had been on the receiving end of Reid's temper. "What happened?' said Sarah. "Ah the prick threw up on me," said Kat. "That's not what I meant," said Sarah. Kat grabbed another towel. Kat snorted and kept wiping, "what do you mean?' said Kat.

"Why did you hurt him like that?" said Sarah. Sarah was irritated she had given her cousin the benefit of the doubt and trusted her with her friends. "Hurt who?" said Kat in irritation. Her outfit was hopelessly ruined and she wasn't happy about it. "Tyler, you know your Date!" said Sarah. Kat snorted, "That's past news," said Kat.

Sarah sighed, "I can't believe you, I thought you had changed, apparently I was wrong" said Sarah. "What ever gave you that idea?" said Kat. She rang out her shirt and put the wet garment back on.

"Oh I don't know the fact you accepted a date from one of the nicest guys in school," said Sarah. "Date, since when do I date, and I thought you warned them?" said Kat. " I guess I should have" said Sarah. Sarah decided to leave the room. She was thoroughly disgusted with her cousin not to mention the vomit smell was getting to her.

Kat watched her go; great just great now she's mad at me too. "Well this is a perfect evening," she said aloud. Then she walked out of the bathroom. Walked over to the table grabbed her coat without saying a word to any of them and headed for the door. She pulled out her cell phone when she left the building and called herself a cab.


	6. Chapter 6

Wild Kat ch 6

The ride back to the dorm was silent. Kat was neither in the mood to talk and neighter was the driver. Even though the ride only cost ten bucks, Kat gave the man a twenty and let him keep the change. She walked into the building and up the stairs. She opened the door to her room and kicked off her shoes. Closed it and pulled the nasty shirt off. It was followed a second later by her skirt. She pulled off the last of her undergarments and grabbed a towel. She headed for the showers wrapped in a towel.

She turned the water up as hot as she could stand it. Letting the steam relax away tonight's frustrations and Aaron's accident from her body. She closed her eyes and leaned back her head. She had been stupid tonight; she should have never broken her own rules. She leaned her head against the cool tile and whispered, "I should have never said yes"

She lost the hot water a while later and shut off the shower. Wrapped her towel around her and grabbed her stuff. Then she headed back to the room. Walked in and pulled a pair of pjs from the dresser. She slid into them and pulled back the covers to her bed. She counted tonight a wash, and shut out the light.

Sarah knocked on her door the next morning. Kat bleary eyed from sleep answered it. "What?" she asked. "We wanted to see if you wanted to go shopping with us," said Sarah. "That depends whose us?' said Kat. "Me and Kate, maybe we'll meet up with the boys later" said Sarah. Her tone told Kat that Sarah had planned on meeting up with the boys. They probably wanted to chew her out for last night. Kat briefly thought about declining but she really had no other plans.

Besides she could always ditch them before the boys showed or she could always move on to her next choice. Reid seemed to be interesting; maybe he would be easier to get some from. So she said "hold on let me dress" she closed the door and grabbed a sundress from the closet. It was short but not as short as last nights had been. Slid on a pair of slides and grabbed her purse and keys. She walked out of the room a few seconds later.

Sarah led the way down the stairs and towards her car. After last night, Kat didn't want to rely on someone else giving her a ride. She told Sarah she would follow her. Sarah looked irritated but had nothing to say about it.

Kat unlocked her helmet from its place on the back of her bike. Pulled on the helmet and fastened it. Now she had a way out if this proved to be a set up. She started the bike and followed Sarah out of the parking lot.

Last night after Kat left Nicky's Sarah decided to sit her friends down and finally deliver that warning. Which seemed to make Tyler even more quiet, and piss Reid off more. "In short she's like Reid," said Caleb. Reid Glared at him angrily. "No offense man, but you do have that kind of rep" said Pogue. "Yes well I've never walked out with someone else on a date" said Reid.

He was still fuming about Kat and Aaron. "Tyler I'm sorry, I should have warned you," said Sarah. She was leaning forward her hands across the table. Tyler reached out and patted her hands "that's ok its not your fault" said Tyler.

"I just didn't think she still acted that way, I was wrong and I'm sorry," said Sarah. Caleb put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. Trying to comfort her sense of guilt over her cousin's behavior. "Maybe if we all talk to her" said Tyler. "I tried I don't think it will work though" said Sarah. "Its still worth a try" said Caleb. "Yeah we can always take her for a girls day out and just run into you guys" said Kate. Pogue nodded "yeah that could work, just tell us where" said Pogue

Sarah pulled into a shopping center and parked. Kat found a place on the next row and parked. She glanced around for the guy's vehicles and didn't see them. She took off her helmet and locked it in its holder. Then she put down the kickstand and climbed off. Walked over to Sarah while trying to tame the helmet hair. Sarah and Kate were talking about something and quickly shut up before she reached them. Kat shook her head god they were pathetic. "So where to first or are your boyfriends planning on ambushing us here" said Kat.

"Huh" said Kate. "They aren't planning on ambushing us," said Sarah. "Yeah right, so where to first?" said Kat. The girls still apparently thought she was an idiot. "I thought we'd hit the sale at this clothing store then stock our rooms with munchies at the pharmacy" said Sarah. "Great lets go," said Kat.

Sarah and Kate led the way towards some place with bargain in the sign title. "So Kat you never told us what happened with you and Tyler," said Kate. Kat smiled why the hell not tell them, she was sure Tyler had already given his side anyways. "I tried for a piece and he shot me down," said Kat. "You what! " said Kate. Sarah wasn't the least bit surprised. Disappointed but not surprised. "I tried to get a piece of ass," said Kat. She opened the door to the store and walked in. she barely suppressed the smirk that rose to her face at Kate's shocked expression.

Kat walked in and started looking at the contents of the racks. Kate and Sarah joined her and they chatted about other things. Apparently Kate had enough answers for one day. Kat bought a couple of small items on the jewelry racks. She didn't want too many bags to carry on her bike. Though she did make plans to come back to get several things she liked. When Sarah and Kate weren't around.

She paid for her purchases and waited for Sarah and Kate outside. Kat watched the parking lot for any vehicle that looked familiar. Then she realized she had no idea what Caleb drove or Pogue did. She silently cursed herself for her short attention span.

Sarah and Kate walked out. "Well shall we go get room snacks?" said Kate. "In a little bit, I feel like some ice cream" said Kat and headed for the Ben and Jerry's parlor. Sarah and Kate looked at each other, this wasn't in the plan

They saw no choice but to follow her. Kat was smirking as she entered the shop. She ordered a large banana split with three flavors she adored and waited. Sarah and Kate decided to humor her and ordered a scoop each. They waited for her to finish eating. Kat noticed her cousin kept looking at her watch. "Expected somewhere cousin" said Kat smugly. "Yes I have a date with Caleb later" said Sarah. "And by all means we can't be late for that" said Kat.

Sarah turned towards Kat. "What do you have against Caleb?" said Sarah. "Nothing I just wouldn't choose him," said Kat. Sarah looked confused "why not?" said Kate. Kat shrugged "because he's just like any other guy when he gets his claws into you" said Kat.

"How so?" said Sarah. "Oh please Sarah you know how," said Kat. "No seriously How?" said Kate. "First there all great, treat you like a queen, until they get what they want, then all of a sudden you're the servant" said Kat. "Caleb's not like that," said Sarah."Yeah he's a nice guy," said Kate. "Oh and I suppose Pogue is a nice guy too" said Kat. "Yeah he is" said Kate. "Oh really then why are you stuck sitting at a table when everyone else is having fun?" said Kat before Kate could answer Kat answered her own question. "I'll tell you why because he's too insecure to let you and you let him control you because he gets all jealous if you don't," said Kat.

Kate froze Kat's words sinking in "well you just don't understand what its like to care about someone" said Kate. "No thanks, if it involves having to bend to a mans demands you can keep it" said Kat. They were walking back towards the cars. "What's so wrong with having someone care about you?" asked Sarah. Kat snorted "because it means you have to care about them back" said Kat. She stowed her purchases in her saddlebags. Then she climbed on back of her bike and started it. Sarah shoved her purchases in the back of her car. Kate climbed in and did the same. "Just follow us to the pharmacy" said Sarah.

"Geez Sarah when did your cousin become such a man hater" said Kate. Kat wasted no time pulling out. It was obvious what Sarah was trying to do and Kat wanted no part of it. So she let Sarah pull out first. She would follow her until she spotted one of the boys and then she would leave. Kat didn't like having to ditch her cousin but it was quite obvious whose side she was on.

They cruised down main street and Sarah parallel parked in front of a ma and pa pharmacy. So far the only vehicles on the street were a nice mustang and a yellow bike. No Tyler's truck that she could see. Kat decided to humor her cousin and parked next to the yellow bike.

She turned off her engine and waited for Sarah and Kate. Kate was quiet and Sarah looked irritated. Kat smiled to herself, guessing her words had hit there intended marks. She walked into the store ahead of the two girls. She headed for the chips and candy. Sarah followed her and Kate headed for a magazine rack. Kat was standing in the chip row trying to decide on a flavor. When she heard Caleb's voice and Sarah's subsequent greeting. Kat made her selection quicker than she wanted to and walked away from the happy couple.

"So how'd it go and why'd you take so long?" said Caleb. "Kat wanted to get some ice cream, I think she suspected this" said Sarah. "Don't worry, it'll be ok" said Caleb. Sarah sighed and hugged him. He always knew what to say to make her feel better.

Kat was nauseated by the lovebirds and walked into another isle. It turned out to be the pet food isle. She walked down it and around the corner and ran right into Reid.

Kat tried to ignore his presence but he was waiting for her apparently.

"Well hello there, lost?' said Reid. "Nope" said Kat, she was reaching for a four pack of star bucks frappacinos on the top shelf. She thought she had her hand on it then it mysteriously slipped out of her grasp. "Would you like some help?" said Reid. She looked sideways at Reid and smiled her sweetest smile "would you mind?" she asked Reid grinned at her. She was giving him the same pout she had used on Tyler. Except Reid knew what she was trying to pull. "As a matter of fact I would" said Reid and walked away.

She watched him go in shock, "okay" she said out loud.

"What's ok?" said Tyler. He came around the corner Reid had just vanished around. "Nothing" said Kat. She attempted to climb the shelf to get the frappacino pack. "Would you like me to get that for you" said Tyler. He sounded amused which irritated her. "No thanks I got it," said Kat. Again she just had her hand on it and it was just beyond her reach. If she didn't know any better she would have said it moved.

Kat climbed one shelf higher and stretched. Then the shelf gave beneath her. Tyler caught her before she hit the floor. Fortunately the shelf that gave was empty. "Are you all right?" said Tyler. He was still holding her. She struggled out of his arms. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks," she said. He was staring at her and she suddenly felt nervous. "I can still get that for you if you like?" said Tyler. She bit her lip looking torn for a second. Then reluctantly asked 'would you please"

"I will on one condition," said Tyler. Kat sensed a trap and stiffened taking a step back. "What?" she asked. "You let me buy you dinner, tonight" said Tyler. She looked torn; she wanted the drinks but not that much. "No, then I'll just get them elsewhere," said Kat. She backed away from him. "Why not?" he asked. He sounded so sweet and so tempting.

Way too tempting for her blood. "I just can't," she said. She was backing towards the end of the row. "Kat, I don't bite" he said he sounded amused by her reaction. "Please I just want another chance," he said. "I ah" she started to say. Tyler moved forward and was way too close for her comfort. "You do at least owe me an apology for running out on me the other night," he said softly.

He reached out to touch her and she bolted away from him. Dropped the hand basket she was holding and ran from the building. She jammed her helmet on her head and fastened it while she started her engine. She peeled away from the curb just as the group exited the building after her. She stopped at a stoplight and found her heart was racing. She was scared, she realized she was scared of Tyler. The light changed and she accelerated heading back to the dorms as fast as she could.

Tyler watched her run away from him. His hand was still paused in mid air when the basket clattered to the floor he watched her speed past the window of the store in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

Wild cat ch 7

Tyler stood there staring at her retreating bike until Reid came around the corner. "What the heck happened?" said Reid. "I don't know?" said Tyler. Reid looked at the basket on the floor. Then back up at Tyler. "Did she run from you?" said Reid. He sounded amused by the prospect. "Yeah, like I was trying to kill her," said Tyler. He sounded sad as well as confused.

Tyler reached down and picked up her basket and put the chips back into the basket. Then he reached up and grabbed the drinks she had tried to grab earlier. They slid into his awaiting fingers. He put it in the basket and walked out of the aisle. Pogue spotted him and walked over. Sarah and Caleb walked around the corner. "Was that Kat running out of here?" said Sarah. "Yeah" said Tyler

Pogue looked at him in shock "what happened?" said Pogue. "I asked her to dinner and she ran like I was asking her to commit a felony" said Tyler. He grabbed a box of chocolates off the shelf and stuffed it her basket. Caleb widened his eyes and pointed to the basket as if to ask what he was doing. Tyler shrugged and stuffed a stuffed animal into the basket.

"What are you doing?' asked Caleb. "Getting what she dropped" said Tyler. " She dropped Sees candy and a stuffed bear?" said Reid "no I added those," said Tyler. "Hey baby boy maybe you should just give up on her" said Pogue. Tyler walked up to the register and set the basket on the conveyer belt. "Not until I know why" said Tyler.

He had that single-minded look on his face, which he often used when he was solving a problem. "Man she's just gonna keep running away" said Reid. "Then I'll chase her till she can't run away anymore," said Tyler. Pogue laughed, "what are you going to do break her legs?" said Pogue. Tyler paused like he was considering it for a second. "Hey I was kidding," said Pogue.

"Why it would keep her from wrapping them around Aaron" said Reid. "She has the right to choose who she wraps anything around, I was just thinking that's all" said Tyler. Reid on the other hand was seriously considering it. Caleb saw the look on his face "Reid!" said Caleb in warning.

"What?" said Reid shrugging and trying to look innocent. "Hey she's my cousin," said Sarah. "Oh come on Sarah you know I wouldn't hurt her" said Reid. Sarah looked at him like she wasn't buying anything he was selling. Tyler ignored them and paid for the purchases and picked up the bag the lady handed him.

"Its all right Sarah I'm sure Reid is just teasing aren't you," said Tyler. "Oh yeah teasing" said Reid. Caleb was glaring at him. They walked out of the pharmacy. Caleb headed towards his car after giving Sarah a long drawn out kiss. Then he patted Tyler on the back "It'll work out man" said Caleb. Tyler smiled half-heartedly and headed for his truck.

He had parked around the corner so she wouldn't spot his car. Reid walked with him. Then he slid into the drivers seat before Tyler could. Tyler didn't even protest he just walked around to the other side and got in. "man you ok?" asked Reid Concern evident in his voice.

"I don't know," said Tyler. He flopped back in the seat and fastened his seatbelt. Then tossed his keys to Reid. Reid put the keys in and started the car. "Man she'll come around just give her time" said Reid. Tyler looked at him sadly. "She ran away from me Reid, me!" said Tyler. "Yeah usually that's the other way around" said Reid. He was teasing Tyler trying to get a rise out of the boy. "Am I really that scary?" asked Tyler. Reid put the car back into park. He turned towards Tyler. "No baby boy, you aren't but maybe its not you she's scared of" said Reid. Then he put the car back into drive and pulled away.

Kat ran up the stairs as though she were being chased. Ran around the corner and stopped in front of her door. She unlocked it quickly and bolted inside, locking it behind her. Only when she slid to the floor and allowed herself to calm down did she realize that she had just ran from Tyler. She growled at her own stupidity and smacked herself. What the heck had gotten into her? Why was she acting this way? She had never acted this scared of a boy before. She put her head down into her knees and started to cry.

Tyler waited till Reid stopped the car before getting out. He walked sullenly with a kind of listless stride. Reid got out and followed him into the building. Tyler's depressed look made him want to go slap Kat senseless. Tyler was a nice guy he didn't deserve to be treated this way. Reid started to walk up the next flight of stairs to their floor, when he realized Tyler had turned off on the girl's floor and was walking towards Kat's door. Reid sighed in frustration. He couldn't see why he couldn't just let it go.

Tyler was about to knock when he heard a muffled sob. He turned his head sideways to listen. Reid walked up behind him and gave him a puzzled look. Tyler held his finger to his lip and mimed for Reid to listen.

Reid shrugged and listened a faint muffled sobbing noise was coming from inside the dorm room. Tyler hesitated before he finally knocked on the door. Kat looked up when she heard the knock. "Who is it?" she asked. When she received no answer or another knock she opened the door a crack. Sitting in front of her door was some chips, a four pack of frappacino, and a stuffed bear holding a box of sees candy. She opened the door further and saw no one in the hall. She reached out and grabbed the food and the bear and pulled them into the room.

A piece of paper fell out of the bears little jacket. Kat bent down to retrieve it. Setting the bear on her desk she read the note.

Kat I'm sorry if I scared you please accept these as a token of friendship

Signed your friend always

Tyler


	8. Chapter 8

Wild Kat ch 8

The next day Kat avoided them all of them. Even Sarah had a hard time getting close enough to talk to her. Kat would arrive to class late and choose to sit. On the other side of the room. Sarah was beginning to get irritated with her by third period. The boys were seriously annoyed to say the least.

At last PE class had arrived and Kat dressed out quicker than usual. But not quick enough to avoid Sarah. "Why are you avoiding us?" asked Sarah. She sounded hurt, which bothered Kat a little. She didn't want to hurt her cousin but she also didn't want her trying to change her either.

"Because your always with them" said Kat. "What is wrong with that?" asked Sarah. "I just don't want to deal with it ok," said Kat. "So you'd rather run away from it?" said Sarah. Kat sighed in frustration ."Why is it so important to you, that I talk to them" said Kat. "Because Tyler likes you and your hurting him," said Sarah. "Well he wouldn't have gotten hurt at all if you would have warned him," argued Kat.

"I wanted to give you a chance to change," said Sarah "I don't want to change," said Kat. She angrily grabbed her towel and strode into the pool area. She dropped into the water alongside the class.

The teacher spotted her and came over. "Ms Wilde, I hope you've come to a decision today because time is running out," said the teacher. Kat frowned she didn't like the reminder that she had run from the most non-threatening boy in school. "Sure, I'll join but I have one quick question, does the person have to be on our team?" asked Kat. "Why no who did you have in mind?" asked the teacher. Kat eyed Sarah's boyfriend evilly, man she wanted some paybacks. "Caleb, I want to see if I can really beat his time," said Kat. The teacher chuckled and said, "I'll see what I can do"

The teacher stood up and approached the male teacher. Kat didn't care if she wounded his pride a little. After all he and his little pack of friends had irritated her to no end yesterday. Their little thinly disguised ambush had been annoying as well as humiliating. Not that her running had been their fault but they shouldn't have butt their noses in, in the first place. She was irritated, angry and very sexually frustrated. This time she was rested and not sore from a long road trip.

"Ok your on" said the woman's coach. She had a wicked smile on her face. Guess she liked the idea of beating someone off the male coaches team. The male coach was talking to Caleb. Who shrugged and looked in her direction. Kat met his gaze with a smirk, he frowned back at her. Then he walked over to the starting platforms. Kat climbed out of the water and joined him.

"All right you two, its a hundred meters there and back, keep it clean" said the male coach. The female coach pulled out her stopwatch, as did the male coach. Caleb took position and so did Kat. "We need to talk to you," said Caleb "later" she answered. He nodded then put on his game face. Kat was already there. The whistle blew and she was already moving forward before the last note died.

She hit the water fast and began to move as quickly as she could through the liquid. She didn't even acknowledge her opponent beside her she just channeled everything she had been feeling into her movements. Releasing the built up tension into the liquid. She touched side and was already coming back. Caleb touched side a few seconds after her.

Kat pushed herself for more speed. Trying to keep the lead she had on Caleb. She reached the starting side and the coach blew her whistle and hit stop on her watch. A second or so later the male coach blew his.

Kat was breathing heavily on the side of the pool trying to catch her breath. The woman coach signaled for her to get out. She did and Caleb followed her. "Good swim" he said to her. "Thanks" she said back. "Well you made it, and a school record," said the female coach.

"Say what?" said Kat. "You're on the team and you made a school record," said the female coach. She held out her stop watch to her so she could see her time." What was Caleb's score?" she asked. She was curious if she had actually beaten him or not. If she did by how much? The male coach held up his stopwatch it read 32 seconds. Hers read 22 seconds. "You were a whole ten seconds ahead of Mr. Danvers" said the male coach. He sounded like he was in awe.

Kat didn't bother to hide her enthusiasm and did a small victory dance. Caleb and the coaches laughed. Caleb was looking at her he held out his hand and Kat took it "wow that was awesome can't wait to see your place at finals" said Caleb. "Thanks" said Kat.

Caleb's good sportsmanship was making it awful hard for her to rub her victory in his face. So she just grinned he patted her on the back and walked over to his friends. Kat headed for her side of the water and slid in next to Sarah. Chelsea approached her

"Practice is on Tues. and thurs," said Chelsea. She was grinning ear to ear. Kat watched the coach talk to several of the girls. One of them burst into tears and the coach was stuck comforting her. Kat felt bad for the girl but that was life. Sarah swam closer to her. She looked mad "why did you choose Caleb to go against?" asked Sarah "because I wanted to see if I could beat him," said Kat

"Man did we see that right did you just get your ass whooped by a girl?" said Reid. "Dude her time was 22 seconds" said Caleb. He was trying to defend himself. "Wow, that's fast," said Pogue. He glanced over at Kat she was talking to that Chelsea girl from the girl's team. "So I take it she's the girl's new golden girl?" said Reid. "Oh yeah most definitely" said Caleb. Tyler hadn't said a word he was too busy staring at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Wild Kat 9

Kat climbed out of the pool when the teacher blew her whistle. She grabbed a towel and started to dry off. She was trying to ignore the stares aimed in her direction. Sarah walked over and grabbed a towel for herself. "All I'm asking is that you at least talk to him," said Sarah. Kat sighed; she hated it when her cousin showed her stubborn streak.

"Fine, I'll talk to him, happy now?" said Kat. She wrapped the towel around herself and walked into the locker room. She headed for the showers to rinse off the chlorine. She showered and got dressed quickly and stowed her swimsuit in the drying locker and headed for her next class. Sarah followed her out of the locker room.

Tyler was waiting for her again. She sighed but this time didn't walk past him and ignore him. "Hey Tyler" she said. He looked shocked for a second "Kat" he said. He was unsure where he stood with her so he was being cautious.

Kat remembered the bear and stuff he had laid in front of her door. So she decided to try that as an approach "thanks for the bear by the way" said Kat. "Your welcome" he said. "You can walk with me if you like" she said this was kind of awkward she wasn't used to talking to a boy afterwards like this. "Sure I'd like that" he said.

Tyler was trying to think of a way to approach her about what she had done at the store. He was having no luck and wondered if he should just try the direct approach. They were walking towards the door so he waited until they were outside before he even brought it up.

"Kat can I ask you something?" he said cautiously. He half held his breath while awaiting her response. She frowned she knew he was going to ask her something. She just didn't know if she could answer it. "Sure go ahead," she said. Tyler bit his lip and asked "what did I do to make you so angry with me?" he said gently.

She sighed in frustration, man this boy was naive" you didn't do anything, I'm just not the type of girl who dates" said Kat. "Why not?" he asked. She frowned did she really need to go into this? "Didn't Sarah tell you how I am?" said Kat

"Yes she did I just want to know why?" he said. "Why what?" said Kat. She was slightly confused by the question. "Why are you so afraid of someone getting close to you? What are you afraid will happen?" asked Tyler. Kat took a deep breath, she didn't know how to answer that." I don't know," she answered honestly.

"Well did something happen to make you this way?" he asked she shrugged "I don't think so" she said. "Kat if its painful I'll respect that but I do deserve some sort of explanation as to why you've been running away from me" he said softly. Kat put her head down and stopped walking. Tyler stopped with her. He debated if he should try to touch her again. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to hurt you" she said softly "I just.. I don't know how to do what you're asking for," she said. "And it scares you" he said. She nodded in response.

"I'm sorry if I scared you it was unintentional I assure you" he said "I ah that's ok no big" she said shrugging it off. "We'll take it slow if you like?" he said gently. "Why are you being so persistent?" she asked. "Because I like you and I want to get to know you, you deserve better than what you've been getting" said Tyler. She looked down at her feet.

"Thanks, that's sweet," she said softly. She had almost burst into tears at his sweet honesty.

"It's how I feel, I would never do anything to hurt you Kat, I promise you that" said Tyler. "You shouldn't make promises like that," said Kat. "Why not do you think I won't keep it or has someone else broken a similar promise?" he asked. Kat swallowed suddenly she was very uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Hey look we're at the class room," said Kat she grabbed the door and walked in. Tyler smiled her avoidance had given him the answer he sought. He could ask Sarah for the rest of the story. He followed her through the door and inside the class. He sat across from her like he had on her first day and they talked about other meaningless things.

She reluctantly went back to the routine of sitting with Tyler and his friends. It seemed to make Sarah happy. So she really didn't see the harm in it. At least she had friends now, or would it be again? She wasn't sure how that worked. The others seemed relieved that she had chosen to make peace with Tyler.

Tyler was just glad she stopped avoiding him. Her brush off had seriously hurt him. He really liked her he just wanted to know why she had reacted that way. He figured if he were patient he would eventually receive his answer. The rest of the day went by better than the others had been. She had even had a few conversations with the other boys. Reid however was still distant and unusually quiet when it came to her. She didn't try to flirt with him anymore when she received a flat out shoot down from him.

She figured he was mad about the way she had reacted to Tyler. So when she went on to the one class none of them had with her. Tyler pulled Reid aside. "Man why are you being so rude to her?" said Tyler. "Dude, she's acting as if she didn't do anything wrong" said Reid. "I've forgiven her for that let it go," said Tyler. "No baby boy there is something very whacked about that girl," said Reid. "Whacked how?" asked Tyler

"Dude you heard Sarah, she's got some big issues in there somewhere, I think you'd be better off looking elsewhere," said Reid. "No, thanks for the advice but no" said Tyler "suit yourself man it's your heart," said Reid. "Then trust me with it, just try to be a little nicer that's all I'm asking" said Tyler.

"Fine but if she hits on me again I will shoot her down," said Reid. "Fine, do what you have to but try to be gentle about it," said Tyler. Reid sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Sometimes Tyler could be a complete pain in the ass.

Kat took a seat in class she was glad no one had this class with her. Yes her math skills sucked but the class did give her a much-needed break from the constant attention. She sat back in her seat with a sigh. "Why so melancholy babe?" said Aaron. He took a seat next to her. She honestly wasn't surprised by his presence here most of the class was jocks anyways. The other half was cheerleaders and slackers. Only two percent was like her, someone who just sucked at math. "Just enjoying the peace for a few moments" said Kat. "Hey that's cool, if they bother you so much why do you hang with them?" asked Aaron. She sighed "honestly because it makes my cousin happy" said Kat

"Your cousin?" said Kira "Sarah, Caleb's girlfriend, you know" said Kat "oh her, your related to her?" said kira. "Only on my mothers side the rest of the family has money," said Kat. "Oh so Sarah's the poor cousin," said kira. She mimed her fingers like quote marks when she said poor. "Yeah poor Sarah" said Kat mockingly. Kira laughed "yeah poor Sarah" said kira. "So I thought you were dating that Tyler kid?" said kira.

"Naw were just friends why?" said Kat. Kira was playing with Aaron's hair. "No reason just curious" said Kira. "So Kat since you actually aren't seeing that loser want to go to a party?" said Aaron.

"Sure sounds like fun" said Kat. "Cool we'll pick you up on Friday, you don't mind riding with Ryan do you?" asked Aaron. "Naw its cool" said Kat


	10. Chapter 10

Wild Kat 10

Kat's day continued the same way it had begun. She didn't mention the party invitation to her cousin or her friends. They obviously didn't like Aaron or his friends. Plus the feelings were mutual on Aaron's side. She did have to give an excuse why she couldn't join them at Nicky's.

Not that she wanted to anyways she was fine with being nice to everyone at school but Nicky's had been a drag last time. She wanted some real fun tonight. She went strait to her room and told Sarah she didn't feel all that well. She waited until Sarah had returned to her room before she changed clothes. She pulled on a short tight dress that buttoned up the front.

She slid on some heels and peeked out the door. She snuck past Sarah's room and down the stairs. Sarah had seen her pass though. Sarah followed her and saw Kat get into Ryan's car. Sarah swore and headed back to her room. She grabbed her phone and frantically dialed Caleb. She was swearing the whole time it was ringing. "Yes" answered Caleb

"She lied to me, I just saw her get into the car with Ryan of all people" said Sarah."Ah shit, I'll call the guys," said Caleb. He hung up with Sarah and had half a mind to let Kat get what she deserved. Unfortunately Sarah and Tyler would both never forgive him if something happened to her. He dialed Tyler's number first figuring that baby boy would wait for them.

Tyler picked up the phone when he saw Caleb on his caller ID."Yeah" said Tyler he was finishing getting dressed."Hey man don't be pissed but Sarah just saw Kat get into Ryan's car," said Caleb

"Is she certain?" said Tyler. His stomach knotted in fear. He had overheard Aaron and the boys talking about a party and a girl as a party favor. He swallowed, realizing now that they had meant Kat. Tyler grabbed his keys. "Their heading to the dells to party" said Tyler. "Do me a favor pick up Reid, he's at the coffee house" said Tyler. He was heading out the door damn near running to his car. "Tyler wait for us, Tyler!" yelled Caleb.

He was met with silence and the receiver click. Tyler had hung up on him. He dialed Pogue quickly and gave him the run down. Then he called Reid and told him to be out front and what was going on.

Caleb ran for his car praying he got there in time to save Tyler from doing something stupid. Caleb swung by the coffee house Reid was at, and Reid hopped in. Caleb didn't even really stop the car for him. Before Caleb was heading in the direction of the dells "why did you call him first you know he has a thing for her?" said Reid.

Reid was struggling with his seat belt because Caleb was driving unusually fast for Caleb. "I didn't think he would go alone," said Caleb. He changed lanes to get around a slow moving truck. "Is Pogue on the way?' asked Reid. "Yeah he left before me he should be right behind Tyler, if I know Pogue's driving" said Caleb

Kat sat next to Ryan trying to have a conversation with the guy. Ryan unfortunately wasn't all that talkative. She wondered why he was driving them to the middle of nowhere. "I thought the party was at someone's house?" said Kat "nope it's a beach party," said Ryan.

She frowned when he didn't provide any more information. Ryan pulled up next to the other vehicles and shut off the engine. "We're here," said Ryan and he climbed out of the car. Ryan was looking forward to tonight's fun. Kat climbed out and followed Ryan.

Aaron walked up to them as they approached. He greeted Ryan and then her "about time babe we thought you'd never show. Kat was looking around the group in front of her. She didn't see any other women. "Where's Kira?" asked Kat."Oh don't worry this parties all for you, think of it as a welcome to Spencer's party" said Aaron. Aaron put his arm around her and guided her into the group.

For some reason Kat was beginning to feel uneasy. She reached the center and they closed on her. "So lets get the party started," said one of the boys. "Oh yeah, lets start with the party favors" said another boy. he was leering at Kat.

"What party favors?" said Kat. "Why you of course" said Aaron. Kat shoved him and tried to run. The other boys were too fast and too strong for her.

They pulled her to the ground. She fought and kicked. She vaguely recalled screaming and knew why they had chosen to party way out here. "Hold her down," said one of the boys. "I get first, I was robbed of it last time" said Aaron.

She heard her self scream "No!" as loud as she could. Two of the guys held her arms while one of them ripped her dress open. Aaron positioned himself between her legs and yanked off the remaining garments. He was leaning forward to put it in when a hard body slammed into him and knocked him sideways.

"Stay away from her!" she heard Tyler yell. Aaron climbed to his feet shaking his head "bad choice Simms you weren't invited" said Aaron. And he lunged for Tyler. Both boys went down in a hail of flailing fists.

Kat tried to kick herself free. The remaining boys shifted out of her range and held her fast. She screamed again and broke into a bunch of curses. Ryan decided he was going to get some while Aaron was busy with Simms. She struggled and fought trying to keep him from getting what he was after. He hit her when she bite him. She was crying because he was just too strong and too heavy to fling off.

Tyler was losing his fight and Aaron was kicking the boy while he was down. Aaron spit on the hurt Tyler and said "now I'm going to go fuck your girlfriend, and maybe if your lucky their will be some left for you" he turned to walk back to the group. Even though he was hurt Tyler grabbed the other boys ankles and dumped him into the sand.

Aaron screamed in frustration and tried to kick Tyler off. It was about that time Pogue showed up. Aaron had just managed to free himself from Tyler's hold and was about to kick him again. When the much heavier and stronger Pogue tackled him. Pogue wasted no time and began hitting Aaron.

Now instead of having the weight and size advantage, like he had over the much smaller Tyler. He was evenly matched or at least in body mass. Pogue was by far the better fighter and Aaron was the one losing now.

While Pogue and Aaron traded blows the others showed up. Caleb ran strait for the group holding down the struggling Kat. Reid kneeled by the fallen Tyler. "You should have waited for us Baby boy," said Reid. He was looking over the boy's damage. "How's Kat?" croaked Tyler through a bloody lip. "Caleb's got her, I'm going to help him stay here" said Reid.

Reid joined the fray and pulled one of the guys off of Caleb who was trying to bring the older boy down. Reid hit the boy known as Ryan hard in the face when he saw he had his pants down. Ryan spit up teeth and tried to crawl away. He wanted to get away from the enraged blond Ipswich boy.

Reid wouldn't let him, especially when he saw Kat crawling towards the trees. Ryan tried to crawl away and Reid kicked him in the side hard enough to lift him off the ground. Ryan screamed as a couple ribs cracked. Reid kicked him again just for the hell of it.

Kat was crawling towards Tyler. Who was moaning on the ground. She crawled slowly along the tree line and over to the fallen boy. He had tried to save her and now he was hurt because of her. Kat was crying when she reached him "Tyler?" she gasped out "Kat?" he gasped back. She leaned on his chest and cried. He gingerly put his arms around her.


	11. Chapter 11

Wild Kat 11

"Easy its ok your safe now" said Tyler. He sat up slightly and cradled Kat in his arms. His ribs hurt like hell but he didn't care all that mattered was that she was safe. She was still crying so he tightened his grip. She kept apologizing to him over and over. "It ok, I'm not mad at you, I'm just glad your safe ok," he said softly. His throat hurt and his lip was bleeding on her hair.

Mostly because she was still leaning on his chest. The other boys walked back over to them. Aaron and his friends had stopped fighting back and were just lying there moaning in pain. The boys were wiping bloody lips or sand off of themselves. Other than a few bruises the Ipswich boys looked no worse for wear.

"Is she all right??" asked Pogue she was still upset obviously and he couldn't blame her for that. "I don't know she won't stop crying," said Tyler "her put this around her said Caleb. He had noticed her torn dress and didn't want to cause her further embarrassment. He handed Tyler his navy p coat.

Tyler helped her to slide her arms into it. Then he buttoned it shut. It covered her to her knees like a dress. "Maybe we should take her to the hospital?" said Reid. He was looking down at her with a look of concern. "Good idea, I'll have Sarah meet us there" said Caleb

He was very worried that Aaron and his friends had succeeded in doing something to her before they had gotten there. This wouldn't have been the first time a girl had been traumatized by one of Aaron's so called parties.

Some of the girls never recovered from them either. Aaron was a menace and deserved to be in jail. Him having money was the only thing keeping him out of it. Since Aaron usually preyed on the girls with reputations or from poorer families none of them were able to do anything about it.

Tyler stood up slowly and tried to get her to stand up. She was still sitting in the sand sobbing. Tyler wiped his hands through his hair. He wasn't strong enough to lift her and he didn't want to use because it might freak her out more. Caleb solved his dilemma for him and scooped the girl up in his arms and carried her to his truck. Reid climbed into the drivers seat and Tyler sat in back holding her close to him. He had to buckle her seatbelt for her because she seemed to be in a state of shock.

Caleb got in his car and Pogue got on his bike. Before Reid had a chance to Caleb flattened all four of the tires on each of Aaron's and his friend's vehicles. Before he put his car into reverse and followed Reid to the hospital. Pogue was right behind him. He dialed Sarah's number. "We found her meet us at the hospital" said Caleb. He knew he sounded upset and he didn't care he was "the hospital? What happened?" said Sarah. "I'll explain there just meet us there." Said Caleb

"Ok I'll be right there," said Sarah. She hung up and pulled on her shoes. Kate did the same after Sarah said where she was going. Kate had been there long enough to know the aftermath of an Abbot beach party. They were pulling on their coats as they walked out the door. Kate locked the door and quickly ran after Sarah to catch up.

"Why would he take her to the hospital?" said Sarah as she started her car. "Sarah there's something you should know about Aaron abbot's beach parties," said Kate. She wasn't sure how to break this news to her friend but she had to know. "What about them?" said Sarah. She turned onto the highway.

"Aaron Abbot and his friends abuse girls at those parties" said Kate "like how?" said Sarah her stomach was doing nervous flip-flops. "Sexually abuse them Sarah, they rape them" said Kate. "Oh my god" said Sarah in horror. Sarah floored the gas pedal and kept it floored the rest of the way to the hospital.

She made the hospital turn almost on two wheels and Kate was clinging to the handle above the door. Sarah pulled into the first space she saw and jumped out of her car throwing it into park and turning off the ignition at the same time. Kate followed a bit slower, she was slightly shaken by Sarah's driving.

Sarah was running for the door. She had already spotted Tyler's hummer and Caleb's car. Kate followed her up the stairs. Sarah was already to the front desk. Caleb met her in the lobby "oh god is she all right? I'll kill that bastard," said Sarah.

Kate walked in a bit slower and Pogue folded her into his arms without saying a word. Kate accepted the hug she could tell he was upset. So were the others by the looks on their faces. Tyler wasn't in the lobby with them. "Where's Tyler?" asked Kate

"He tried to take on Aaron and his boys all by himself, he was trying to save her" said Pogue. "Oh god is he ok?" said Kate. Pogue walked her towards where the others were sitting. Sarah was crying on Caleb's shoulder, she was too upset to do anything else. "He has some broken ribs possibly a concussion their not sure they want to keep him overnight" said Pogue

Reid snorted, "you wouldn't be able to get him to leave anyways not with Kat here" said Reid. "How is she?" said Kate. "We don't know they won't tell us, maybe you two would have better luck," said Pogue sourly.

He felt bad because he couldn't at least tell Tyler she was ok, because they wouldn't even let the guys near her. He had heard them say something about a kit before leaving the room as they requested. He could guess what kind of kit they were referring to.

Caleb was talking calmly to Sarah, telling her what happened. Reid was on the phone, talking to his father. Mr. Garwin was a prominent attorney in the state.

He advised Reid to stay put and that he was on his way to the hospital. Reid hung up the phone "he told me not to let her sign anything or you to without him reading it, unless its for the doctors" said Reid to Sarah and Caleb. Sarah nodded "he's on his way here" said Reid.

Normally his father was the last one Reid would call in a crisis but this was a legal crisis and his dad was a lawyer. Plus he was a good friend with Judge Simms, even after the Judge retired last year. The fact that the Judge's son was dating this girl was enough to get Mr. Garwin up and out of bed in a flash.

Even though he didn't always understand his son, Mr. Garwin did care about him. He also knew that the Simms boy was his son's closest friend in the covenant or otherwise. A thought he kept in mind as he pulled out of the driveway at nearly midnight and headed for the hospital.

He parked his Lexus in the parking lot next to a beat up Volkswagen and walked into the lobby. His son saw him and stood up. The boy was covered in bruises but otherwise looked no more than worried. "Now tell me what happened all of it so I don't get blindsided by Abbot's team of sharks" said Mr. Garwin

Reid proceeded to tell his father everything that happened from what Tyler had overheard to him going out alone to rescue her. He even told him about the damage he and the others had done to the boys. "There could be repercussions for that but I should be able to make it look like you were in the right, which you were, don't get me wrong son you did good" said Mr. Garwin. Reid smiled praise from his father was rare. "Are they letting you see her yet?" he asked "no she's too traumatized" said Reid sadly. His dad patted his shoulder.

"Sarah's going to try though she's her cousin so they should let her in" said Reid "yes well sometimes women are more effective for things like this" said Mr. Garwin. Sarah was talking to the lady behind the nurse's station. The woman told her she would check and then came back a few seconds later. The nurse motioned for Sarah to come with her.


	12. Chapter 12

Wild Kat 12

Sarah followed the nurse into a room. There were curtains between the beds and the woman drew the curtain closed more after Sarah entered. "Would you like me to leave you alone, with her?" asked the nurse. "Yes please," said Sarah. She waited until the woman had left, drawing the curtain closed behind her. Then she timidly approached the girl on the bed. Sarah barely recognized her through the bruises forming on her face.

She had an IV in one arm and the sheets were pulled up under her chin. She looked asleep and Sarah didn't want to disturb her. She moved slowly closely and noticed the bruises on her wrist. They were above her IV tube and looked very bad. "There not as bad as they look" said Kat. Sarah jumped at the sound of her voice "I thought you were asleep" said Sarah. "No can't sleep, how's Tyler?" said Kat "he's being kept overnight, they think he may have a concussion" said Sarah.

"Oh, I wish they would let me see him," said Kat. "You'll see him after you both get out of here" said Sarah "would you tell the guys thank you for me" said Kat she felt bad about how she had treated Sarah's friends. She realized now that they had thought of her as a friend anyways despite being such a bitch to them "you can tell them yourself, there still outside" said Sarah "yeah I know I asked to see them, they won't let me" said Kat. She sounded sad and Sarah put her arm around her cousin's shoulders. "I just want to tell them I'm sorry," said Kat. She almost sobbed it. "Its ok, they're not mad about it its ok, there just glad your safe" said Sarah.

Kat sniffled "they want me to talk to the cops" said Kat. "I know, but try not to sign anything Reid's father is a lawyer and he's just outside" said Sarah. "Tell him thanks then, I'd rather not face them alone" said Kat. "You won't have to I'm here" said Sarah. "Can you have one of them check on Tyler for me, I'm worried about him" said Kat "and he's worried about you too" said Sarah. Kat sighed, "I really screwed up this time didn't I?" said Kat.

"You didn't screw up, this isn't your fault don't blame yourself" said Sarah. "Yeah it is if I hadn't blown you guys off to go to Aaron's stupid party I wouldn't be here right now," said Kat. "Hey we understand about that, don't worry" said Sarah

"Glad someone does, can you clue me in, why am I so screwed up?" said Kat. "Kat your not screwed up, you're just scared, and that's normal believe me," said Sarah. "Yeah but Tyler's not exactly scary is he?" said Kat "no he's not but its not him your scared of its, feeling something for him" said Sarah. "Did you feel the same way?" said Kat "you mean about me and Caleb?' said Sarah. "Yeah, I scared the shit out of me I almost went for Reid because I knew he wouldn't want a relationship" said Sarah "so why did you? Go for it I mean" said Kat. "Mostly Kate, she urged me to give him a chance and I fell for him hard" said Sarah.

Sarah blushed bright red she had never told anyone that. She figured Caleb knew already but didn't discuss it with him or even Kate. "I'm glad for you really I am, he seems like a great guy" said Kat. "And don't feel bad I almost went for Reid for exactly the same reason" said Kat. "Yeah I know he told me you made a pass at him" said Sarah. Kat blushed bright red and then winced. Blushing doesn't feel good under forming bruises. "Yeah but he shot me down" said Kat.

"That's because Tyler likes you and Reid may be a lot of things but a bad friend isn't one of them," said Sarah. Kat smiled yeah she could believe that. After seeing what he did to Ryan tonight, she believed Sarah. "Sarah they aren't going to get into trouble because of me are they?" asked Kat. 'I don't know that's Reid's dad's area of expertise" said Sarah. Kat sighed she hated drama and here she was a part of a major piece of it.

The curtain moved slightly and a woman poked her head in followed by the nurse."Hi, I'm Megan Delaney, I'm with the Ipswich police crime lab" said the woman. The nurse was standing by the door. 'I just need to ask you a few questions" said the woman. Kat frowned should she ask for a lawyer now or did she need one?"Ah should I ask for my lawyer?" said Kat. She looked at Sarah in confusion "you have a lawyer?" said officer Delaney.

"Yes he's outside with my friends," said Kat. The crime lab woman frowned at the answer. "Well I will also need to talk to them, you said they are still here?" said Delaney. "Yes their in the lobby" said Sarah. Delaney pulled out a notepad and a pencil.

"So exactly what happened?" said Delaney. "Well I was invited to a party by Aaron and his friends" said Kat "and what made you accept the invitation?" said the woman

Kat shrugged what had made her accept it? Rebellion perhaps, anger at Sarah's friends? She wasn't sure. "I thought they were just being friendly, " said Kat

The woman snorted. "Then what happened?' said Delaney. "Well Aaron sent his friend Ryan to give me a ride to the party, which I thought was at a house," said Kat. "And it wasn't?" said the woman "no it was in the middle of nowhere, by a beach" said Kat. "And what happened after you got there?' said Delaney.

"Well the first thing I noticed is that I was the only girl there," said Kat. "Did you inquire about this?' asked Delanney."Yes I asked Aaron and he said the party was all for me" said Kat. "I see, and how did you react to this?" said Delaney "It made me kind of nervous for some reason. The woman nodded "can you identify your attackers?' said Delaney. "Yes I can I go to school with them" said Kat.

The woman looked over at her nervously and swallowed; she was unsure how to approach the question she had next. "Only one of your attackers actually made penetration, would you be able to identify him" said Delaney. "Yes that's easy it was Ryan Bael," said Kat.

The woman frowned "that's all I need for now, I'll get in contact with you if I need anything else, here's my card" said the woman. She got up to leave but paused before exiting. "I applaud you on maintaining your composure most victims I interview are a nervous wreck" she said then walked out. Kat turned to look at Sarah, Sarah had her jaw clenched, she was pissed Kat could tell.

"Why didn't you tell her?" said Sarah "tell her what?" said Kat "that you tried to get a piece from Aaron at Nicky's and he threw up on you" said Sarah. "Because I didn't even think about it" said Kat. "Well you might want to clue in your lawyer, if Reid hasn't already" said Sarah. Kat frowned at Sarah "what do you mean?" said Kat "Reid saw you go outside with Aaron and come back with vomit all over you" said Sarah. She conveniently forgot to mention that it was Reid's fault he threw up on her.

"Oh great that's just wonderful, did he tell Tyler?" said Kat. "I don't know," said Sarah. "But he was mad about it wasn't he?" said Kat. "Well yeah you hurt his best friend," said Sarah. Kat sighed "and he still was nice to me, I feel like such an ass" said Kat. "Tyler likes you, and he's very understanding provided you give him something to understand," said Sarah


	13. Chapter 13

Wild Kat 13

Sarah patted the bed and then walked out of the room. Kat sat back with a sigh, everything hurt. She just wanted to forget this night happened. She couldn't hear what they were saying to each other outside of the room. She wanted to know what was going on and she wanted to get out of here. The nurse came into the room. "How are you doing honey?' asked the woman. "Fine, when can I get out of here?" said Kat.

Hospitals had always unnerved her and she really didn't want to stay any longer than she had to. "Well that's up to your doctor, I can ask him if you like?" said the woman. "Would you please and I'd like to see my friends" said Kat "visiting hours are over but I'll see what I can do," said the woman. She took out a stethoscope and told Kat to breathe. Kat complied; she had no idea why but figured it was some sort of medical thing.

After the woman had hung the scope back around her neck

"I know I'm being a pest but can you do one more thing for me?" said Kat "yes of course dear and your not being a pest" said the woman "can you check in on another patient for me, his name is Tyler Sims, he saved me, I just want to know if he's ok" said Kat. The woman smiled "of course dear, I'll check on prince charming for you" said the woman. Kat blushed quite brightly "now you rest and I'll check on that for you ok" said the nurse.

The nurse walked out of the room and Kat leaned back on the pillow behind her. She put her head back and closed her eyes.

The nurse took quite awhile coming back with her answers. Kat was beginning to get impatient and considered just getting out of bed. She considered calling the nurse but figured the woman was probably too busy to do as she asked. Kat slid her legs out of bed. She was sore and everything hurt but she gritted her teeth and did it anyways.

She put her feet on the ice-cold floor and walked to the closet door. Grabbed the thin robe hanging there and put it on. She walked towards the door and put her head out cautiously. She peered down the hall. The nurse's station appeared to be empty so she walked out of the room and slunk down the hallway.

She kept walking down the hallway peaking into rooms as she went by. She heard a bunch of nurses coming and ducked into an open door. She was waiting to hear them pass. They passed bye and Kat went to step out of the room. Then someone behind her sighed. The sound was vaguely familiar and Kat walked towards the curtain blocking off the view of the bed furtherest from the door.

She crept cautiously forward and slowly pulled back the curtain. If she was wrong she didn't want to disturb someone. She peeked in and found Tyler sitting up in bed. He was flicking through TV channels. Obviously not finding anything worth watching.

She smiled "anything good on?" she asked. Tyler's eyes instantly flicked to where she stood. "Kat? What are you doing out of bed?" said Tyler. She walked closer and sat down on his bed. "I wanted to check on you," said Kat. "I'm fine but you shouldn't be out of bed," said Tyler. "I'm fine and incredibly bored, you" said Kat he sighed "me too" he admitted "I was also worried about you" admitted Kat.

"I was more worried about you," he said softly. She leaned closer to him and hugged him gently "I'm sorry" she said "shush no you didn't do anything" he said gently stroking her hair. "Yes I did and you got hurt because of me" she said into his chest. He kissed her forehead "I'd gladly do it again if it meant saving you" he said softly. She sniffled into his chest. "Why are you so nice to me when I've been such a bitch to you?" she asked. He chuckled then gasped when his ribs smarted. "You're not a bitch Kat, just confused maybe, but I don't hold it against you." He said with a smile.

She sat up slightly and met his eyes "still I do owe you an apology at least for the way I treated you, and your friends" she said softly. He reached up to hug her again"ah baby that's all right we understand" said Tyler "and your apology is accepted" said another voice. Reid was standing in the doorway. He walked in the rest of the way. "Your supposed to be in bed" said Reid. He pointed at Kat as he said it like he was scolding her. Kat looked embaressed."Yeah I know but they wouldn't tell me anything," said Kat. "That's because you're supposed to be resting," said Reid.

Kat shrugged as Reid came closer. "I'm too worried to rest," said Kat. Reid put his arm around her "are you all right?" he asked. "I'll survive," said Kat. "Yes well you will do it from your room" said a new voice. A nurse pulled back the curtain and stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. "I thought I'd find you here, do you have any idea how worried we were about you?" said the nurse.

"Sorry, but I got tired of waiting" said Kat the woman snorted "come on out of here back to your room, they can come see you" said the woman. Kat waved goodbye to Tyler and Reid and followed the woman out of the room.

They rounded the corner and heard arguing. A tall blond man in a sweater and jeans was arguing with a sheriff. The sheriff and his man seemed intent on arresting someone and the man was arguing against it. "I can have a judge sign an O. R. order before you even get to the station with them" said the blond man. "Please Mr. Garwin we are only trying to do our jobs" said the sheriff.

"Then you should be arresting them not my son and his friends." Said the blond. Kat left the company of the nurse and walked towards the argument. The nurse started to protest then thought better of it. The girl was obviously headstrong.

"Arresting who, who's getting arrested?" said Kat. Sarah was crying next to Kate in the corner. "Kat, what are you doing out of bed?' said Sarah. "Sarah what the heck is going on?" said Kat. Sarah had risen and gone towards Kat. "Aaron and the boy's pressed charges, the cops want to arrest the boys," said Sarah. She sounded scared and upset. Kat patted her cousin's hand.

The cops and Mr. Garwin were still arguing. Kat approached them slowly it still hurt to move and she hoped the cops could clearly see her bruises because she intended to use them to their full effect. "Why do you want to arrest them?" said Kat. "Miss this is a private matter, would you please stay out of it" said the cop.

Kat laughed at him "a private matter, if your referring to Aaron Abbot and his cohorts I'm about as involved in this as you are, perhaps more so because they landed me here tonight" said Kat angrily.

The cop stopped arguing with Mr. Garwin. "And you are miss?" said a deputy. He had a notepad out and was about to write in it "Katerina Wilde, and if you talk to a detective Delaney she will tell you why I'm here" said Kat

"Did you want something I heard my name?" said Delaney she was holding a cup of coffee she had gotten out of the dispenser. "Yes why is S.V.U. here?' said the sheriff the woman paused and looked at Kat "tell them" said Kat "that's easy this is a Rape case with multiple assailants" said Delaney. She flipped open her notepad. "Miss Wilde here is the victim and if I heard her correctly these gentlemen are her saviors against, no less then nine opponents" said Delaney.

The sheriff put his handcuffs back in their holder. "Sheriff if I may be so bold, the gentlemen, and I use that term loosely, you should be arresting are Mr. Abbot and his associates," said Delaney. "I see well I suppose in this case I can make a judgment call, but I have to ask them not to leave town," said the sheriff. "Of course not, they'll be very reachable," said Mr. Garwin. The sheriff nodded "sorry folks I know you've had a rough evening, but I have to investigate every claim" said the sheriff

He had been on the job long enough to know what was going on and he wasn't about to let that rich prick get his revenge on these boys for thwarting their sick idea of fun.

The detective handed the sheriff her card before he walked away "if you have any questions please feel free to call" said Delaney.


	14. Chapter 14

Wild Kat 14

Kat watched the cop walking away from them. She heard him mutter something about arresting Aaron instead to his partner with the notepad. Kat smirked that would be funny. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" said Delaney. She was staring at her with a grin on her own face. "Yeah I suppose so, thanks by the way," said Kat "not a problem, you just feel better ok," said Delaney. "Can I ask you a question, did you get pictures?" said Kat. "Pictures? Of you, ah no" said Delaney

."Why not?" said Kat "you're a minor I have to get parental consent" said Delaney. "Ok hold on, Sarah can I borrow your phone?" said Kat. Sarah nodded and handed Kat her phone. Kat went through her address book and found her parents on the list. She hit dial, it rang a few times and someone picked up "Sarah honey it's late, is something wrong?" said Kats mother on the other end. "Mom its Kat, I need you to do something for me" said Kat

"Oh god baby are you all right Sarah told us what happened" said mom "yes I'm fine, but I need you to give permission for the detectives to take pictures and stuff, please mom I want these guys caught" said Kat. "Oh honey I thought you would want to put it behind you" said mom

"No I don't because they could do it again and the next girl might not be so lucky," said Kat. The boys were watching her and she caught Reid walking out of Tyler's room. He asked Caleb something and he nodded in her direction. "All right dear if its what you want" said Mom "ok I'm handing the phone to detective Delaney, you need to talk to her" said Kat.

She handed the phone to Delaney. "Hello Mamn, I'm detective Delaney with the svu unit of the Ipswich police department" said Delaney "yes Mamn that did happen, I'm sorry" said Delaney. Kat couldn't hear what mom was saying on the other end but she could guess.

Kat walked over to talk to her friends. The nurse was tapping her foot impatiently. She obviously wanted Kat back in her room."Hey thanks," said Pogue."I should be saying that," said Kat "your welcome" said Reid. Kat smiled at him. "You should be back in your room," said Caleb. "I know but I wanted to see you guys," said Kat.

Delaney called her name and Kat walked back over to her. She handed her back the phone. "She gave us permission to take pictures and use the samples we have plus anything else we need, thank you, you just made my job a whole lot easier" said Delaney

Kat handed the phone back to Sarah. "All right now back to bed with you, I'll bring them in to see you," said the nurse. She shooed Kat back to the room. She waved goodbye to her friends as the nurse ushered her away.

They watched her go, with grins on their faces. Sarah looked very relieved and hugged Caleb. Kate did the same with Pogue. "How's Tyler?" asked Caleb.

"Bored out of his mind, but good" said Reid. "Did we see her come out of his room?" said Pogue "yeah apparently she decided to go check on him herself, guess she was really worried" said Reid. "So was Tyler, bet he's relieved now?" said Sarah.

"Yeah he's better now, and we were all worried," said Reid. "I know, but thanks for saying it," said Sarah. Kate hugged her. "She's going to be fine, she's a survivor you saw that," said Kate

"Yeah I know, I'm just worried about what happens next" said Sarah "like as in what?" said Pogue. He put his arms around Kate again. Hospitals still made him uneasy since the whole Chase incident. He had come way too close to losing Kate; it made him a little more overprotective. And somewhat clingy as Kate had dubbed it. "Like Aaron and the boys pressing charges against you guys and getting away with what they did to Kat" said Sarah "they will not get away with that" said Reid.

"If I may young lady," said Mr. Garwin."Sarah, please call me Sarah," said Sarah. "Very well Sarah you may call me Paul" said Mr. Garwin "what you said about the boys is true, they may have some legal issues as a result of their actions, but I'm confident that I can get those negated or reduced" said Mr. Garwin.

"Reduced to what dad?" said Reid "possibly community service or nothing at all, Mr. Sims sr is a respected judge in this area, I believe the fact that you were preventing further assault on his son's girlfriend and his son will speak wonders for your actions" said Mr. Garwin.

"So you think you can get them off?' said Sarah. She looked at Caleb. She had been very worried about losing him. "Of course and I'll even speak to the school in their behalf" said Mr. Garwin. "Oh thank you," said Sarah. She suddenly really liked Reid's dad a whole lot. "I do need to speak with your cousin, do you think you can arrange it?" asked Mr. Garwin.

"Of course I'm sure she'd have no problem with that at all," said Sarah. "Yes well you also must talk to her parents first, since she is still a minor" said Mr. Garwin "ok sure hold on," said Sarah. She dialed Kats mom again and spoke to her briefly."Hi aunt carol this is Sarah, yes I'm still at the hospital" said Sarah "no she was rescued by some friends of mine, actually that's what I need to talk to you about" said Sarah "one of the boy's father is a lawyer and he needs to talk to Kat" said Sarah "oh thank you that's great, he also said he would be willing to represent Kat if you like?" said Sarah

"Oh thank you aunt carol, I'll keep you informed until you get here," said Sarah she then hung up the phone. "She's coming here?" said Caleb "yeah you get to meet my aunt at least," said Sarah "wish it were under better circumstances" said Caleb "me too" said Sarah and she rested her head on his shoulder as he enfolded her in a hug.

"Well what did she say?" said Mr. Garwin. "She said go ahead and if you want to represent her too she'll pay you for it somehow" said Sarah. He snorted "after seeing those bruises on her I won't accept any pay for it, I'd gladly do it for free" said Mr. Garwin "wow mark it on the calendar, a Garwin doing something nice for free" said Pogue.

Reid punched him in the arm. His father glared at him and he put his fist down.

The nurse walked out of Kats room and stopped by the group "you may visit with her for awhile but try not to get her too excited" said the woman.

They went towards the door trying to be quiet. They entered the room and gathered around her bed. Kat was propped up by some pillows and smiled when she saw them. "How are you doing cousin?" said Sarah "better, but they keep yelling at me," teased Kat. "That's because you're supposed to be in bed, not roaming the halls" said Caleb. "See what I mean," she said pointing at Caleb. "Yeah we do" Reid said. "All right you got me," said Caleb realizing she had walked him right into that one.

Kat looked around the room at her assembled friends there was an older blond man she didn't know standing with them. She looked at Sarah funny. "Kat this is Reid's father Paul Garwin" explained Sarah. The man came forward to clasp her hand. "A pleasure my dear," said the older man. Kat eyed him closely, now that she mentioned it he did look like an older version of Reid. She took his hand and shook it, even though she was confused by his presence.

He moved closer to her bedside."Wondereing why I'm here?" he said. He ended the question with the same cocky grin Reid so often displayed. Oh yeah he was definitely related to Reid. "Yeah actually I was" said Kat. "I'm a lawyer hon, and as of this moment I'm representing you and the boys regarding this whole incident," said the man.

"Oh, I take it you talked to my mom?" said Kat. "Yes, I called her for him" said Sarah. "Thanks cousin" said Kat. "At some point in the near future I will need a word alone with you, or you may have your cousin present if you feel uncomfortable around just me" said Mr. Garwin.

He smiled at her warmly and she actually did feel at ease around him.

"Whatever works, I'm fine with both," said Kat. Mr. Garwin smiled at her again and Kat grinned back. "I can see what young Mr. Sims finds so appealing about you," said Mr. Garwin. Kat turned bright red; most guys didn't give her compliments especially not older ones.

"Thanks" said Kat "your welcome" said Garwin "let me give you time to visit with your friends before they shoo us all out of here" said Mr. Garwin. He stepped back from her bedside and her friends converged on her.


	15. Chapter 15

Wild Kat 15

Sarah was the first to reach her bed when they converged on her. She gave Kat a careful hug and asked her if she was all right. Kat smiled at her. "Yeah great any idea when their letting me out of here" said Kat. "Hopefully soon so we don't have to deal with any more escape attempts" said Reid. He was grinning at her "hey at least you know I won't go too far" said Kat.

"He was really worried about you, you know," said Reid. Kat knew what he was implying. He was trying to say he had been worried too, in his own way. "I know that's why I wanted to see him, you'll keep him from going nuts for me" said Kat. "Of course always do," said Reid. He grinned at her she understood and he was glad she did.

"Yeah you just need to concentrate on getting better," said Caleb. "Yeah no more wandering the halls" agreed Pogue. Kat rolled her eyes, did they have to act so brotherly. "Ok, ok, geez, when did I get brothers" said Kat they laughed at her reaction. They were all still laughing when the doctor walked in. even Mr. Garwin was chuckling in the corner.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask you all to leave," said the doctor. They grumbled but allowed themselves to be ushered out of the room. Sarah kissed her forehead before leaving with the others.

As soon as they were alone the doctor turned back to her. "How are you doing dear?" said the doctor. "Sore but otherwise all right," said Kat. "Good, I'm glad, you seem to be handling this very well," said the doctor

"Ah Doctor, where's your name tag?" said Kat she had noticed that the doctor was only wearing a doctors coat over some jeans and a t-shirt. "I ah forgot it I was in a hurry, I'm not supposed to be working tonight" said the doctor. Kat discreetly pushed the nurses call button. Something about this doctor wasn't right.

"So we should be letting you out of here soon, since you aren't really all that hurt your going to just let this go right?" Kat just glared at him, she figured that this guy must work for Aaron and his family. She didn't answer instead she scooted farther back on the bed "who are you, your not a doctor" said Kat

The man at first tried to play off like he really was her attending physician. Until the nurse finally answered the call button. "What is going on in here?" said the nurse. She took one look at the guy. "Who are you, you aren't a doctor" said the nurse. The man reacted by pushing past the woman and running down the hall. The nurse popped her head out of the door and yelled for security. Kat sat back in her bed in relief. The man had been scaring her.

The nurse came back in a few minutes "are you all right?" she asked, "yeah, who was he?" said Kat "he was some sort of legal assistant trying to get information from you, I'm going to talk to the doctor about releasing you or getting a security detail while you're here" said the nurse "thank you" said slightly shaken Kat.

A few hours later a balding gray haired man in scrubs and a doctors jacket came in with the nurse "heard you had a nasty visitor," said the doctor. "Yeah, is there any way I can get out of here soon?" said Kat. "Actually yes we are going to release you tomorrow, your mother called and she made arrangements with your cousin for you to stay with friends" "said the doctor. "For now we will place a guard out side your door tonight" said the doctor

"Thank you" said Kat. "Are my friends still here?" said Kat "no unfortunately they had to go home but visiting hours start at seven am, so more than likely they will be back early tomorrow" said the nurse. "What about Tyler?" said Kat "if its Mr. Sims you're referring to, he should be getting released tomorrow as well," said the doctor.

"Oh great" said Kat. "In fact we should be releasing him by noon, after we set his broken wrist that is" said Dr Salizar "oh god they broke his wrist" said Kat. "Easy dear, its ok, honestly he was more concerned about you than himself" said the Nurse

"As with all of these sorts of traumas I'm going to give you a psych referral, you understand its just standard procedure" said the doctor "doctor can I ask you something" said Kat "yes of course dear" said Dr Salizar.

"How many cases like mine have you seen, over the years" said Kat. She wanted to know if she was doing the right ting by planning on pressing charges. The guy from earlier had really shaken her confidence. "If you mean how many were the result of a certain group of guys? Then I would have to say too many" said Dr Salizar.

"Thank you doctor" said Kat "but I will say this your one of the only few to survive without major trauma" said Dr Salizar "what happened to those that were traumatized?" said Kat. "Some ended up in mental hospitals two committed suicide and the rest moved out of the area, we're not sure what happened to them," said the nurse

Kat looked sad for a few minutes "thanks for telling me" said Kat

The doctor and nurses left her to her thoughts. She saw a uniformed security guard take up position outside her door. Kat lay back with a sigh, she wanted to get these assholes for doing what they did but she needed more than just her testimony to do it. With only her word they would have only one of the parties involved not the ringleaders. She wanted to get Aaron Abbot and his cronies. Kat drifted off to sleep with a plan forming in her mind.

The next morning she was given breakfast and the nurse told her when check out time was. Kat's mom showed up and instead of chewing her out like she thought she would. She hugged her instead. Kat told her about what she had been thinking last night. Her mother wasn't to sure about even her daughter testifying but after talking to Mr. Garwin. She was willing to do whatever Kat wanted to do.

Kat already knew what she wanted. So she outlined her proposed plan to them. "I don't know if that will work, some of them have gone beyond the statue of limitations by now," said Garwin. "So we try and convince those that haven't, maybe we could use the others as character witnesses?" said Kat. They spent the rest of the time going round and round about it. Until Garwin agreed to look up the information, just to see if it had ever been done.

Her mother had made arrangements for her to stay with the Danvers. After the two mothers talked to one another that was. Kats mother notified the school of her temporary residence change. Mr. Garwin said he would have offered his own home but he was a single dad and it didn't look right for a client to be staying in that situation.

So while Kat was temporarily moved into the Danvers guest room her mom talked to Mr. Garwin. They seemed to be hitting it off with the man. Reid jokingly said, "Guess I'm going to get a new sister". Kat laughed at him "is that so terrible?" said Kat. "No, just treat my best friend right," said Reid.

Tyler was let out of the hospital and the Danvers family ended up with one more guest at the insistence of Mrs. Sims. Mrs. Sims was away in Europe and couldn't be there to watch her son in the house. The school had just let out for thanksgiving break, so they couldn't go there.


	16. Chapter 16

Wild Kat 16

They feed her breakfast early. She was just finishing it up when Caleb popped his head in the door. "Hey how are you doing, heard you had a scare last night" said Caleb "ah it was nothing, just one of abbots defense team trying to convince me not to press charges" said Kat "are you?" said Caleb "yeah, I think someone should stop them before they kill someone" said Kat.

"Kat, I just wanted to tell you I think your really brave for doing this" said Caleb "thanks don't feel so brave, sometimes you know" said Kat "I know but you are, most people would just want this to go away, your fighting for what you think is right" said Caleb "speaking of fighting how bad is Tyler really?" said Kat "he'll recover, he's been driving us nuts asking about you" said Caleb.

"Does he know we're going to be your house guests?" said Kat "yeah, I had to agree to put your room next to his though, or else he wouldn't stop bugging me" said Caleb "he really likes me doesn't he?" said Kat "if he didn't he wouldn't be Tyler" said Caleb.

"Did they really break his wrist?" said Kat "yes and almost his heart" said Caleb "his heart?" said Kat "yeah he would have been devastated if anything were to happen to you" said Caleb

"What's going on with the charges Aaron made" said Kat "oh more than likely they'll be dropped, Tyler's dad was a judge around here" said Caleb Kat smiled yeah, they would drop it if they knew what was good for them. "And don't worry we will testify in your behalf" said Caleb.

"Where is everyone else?" said Kat "probably getting a real breakfast" said Caleb "breakfast its almost ten" said Kat. "Don't worry, I'll treat you two to some real food once we get you guys out of here" said Caleb.

One of the nurses came in carrying a bouquet of flowers "which reminds me those are for you" said Caleb. He was grinning at her. Kat blushed fiercely; no one had ever bought her flowers before. The nurse chuckled "guess there's a first time for everything" said the nurse "first time?" said Kat

"Yep first time one patients bought flowers for another" said the nurse. She set the bouquet in a vase on the small table next to her. Kat grabbed the small card. Even though she could guess who sent them. "Hope you feel better, see you later love Tyler" said the small card.

"Did he write this with his hand being hurt" said Kat "no actually I wrote it, he just told me what to write" said Caleb. She seemed to relax some and he wondered if she would have actually yelled at Tyler for writing a card. "Well that's good, at least he showed some sense and didn't try writing it himself," said Kat

"Oh he would have tried had I not shown up," said Caleb. "Well I have to give him kudos for persistence at least" said Kat "why won't you give him anything else" said Caleb "like what?" said Kat

"Oh I don't know like your heart, maybe even try dating the boy" said Caleb "Caleb, I don't" said Kat "date yeah I know, maybe its time you changed" said Caleb "maybe" said Kat. "Look I'm going to go check on Tyler, I promised him I'd check in on you first" said Caleb "Caleb can I ask you something?" said Kat "yeah go ahead" said Caleb "why is he doing this?" said Kat "what do you mean?" said Caleb "being nice to me, coming to my rescue etcetera" said Kat

"Oh, I don't know maybe you should ask him," said Caleb. Then he walked out of the room and down the hallway.

Kat just sat there watching the now empty door. Why was Tyler acting this way? She had no idea, why. She had never met a boy who treated her this way. She didn't know what to do about it either. She was confused by the whole mess, why couldn't he be like the others?

Why wouldn't he just accept being a one nightstand and move on? Of course he hadn't even gotten that far, in fact he had said no to it. Something she still couldn't believe he had done at all. If he wanted her so bad why didn't he take her up on her offer? She leaned back on her pillow and growled, why did he have to be so confusing?

Caleb stuck his head in the door to Tyler's room "hey man how are you feeling?" said Caleb "I've been better," said Tyler he sat up and winced as he did so. "So how is she, did she get the flowers?" said Tyler "yes she just got them" said Caleb "and, how is she, did she like them?" said Tyler "yeah she liked them, she's a bit confused by them but she likes them" said Caleb

"Confused, why is she confused?" said Tyler Caleb shrugged "man I don't know but she did ask me why you were doing all this" said Caleb "and you said what?" said Tyler "that she would have to ask you" said Caleb "so why are you anyways?" said Caleb

"I like her and I just want her to be more than someone's one night stand," said Tyler

"You got your work cut out for you, that girl has issues" said Caleb "then I'll help her sort them out" said Tyler "what so now you're a psychiatrist" said Caleb

Tyler laughed "not hardly but do you think it's a good career choice" said Tyler Caleb laughed at him "man you are too much don't you think it's a bit early to thinking of careers" said Caleb "no not really just thinking about college majors, not like you haven't either" said Tyler. Caleb nodded, yeah he had at that. "So when do I get out of here?" said Tyler

"Right before noon, their supposed to put a cast on your wrist then Reid will drive you to my house" said Caleb "your house?" said Tyler "yeah your mom and mine decided that both of you are our houseguests until fall break is over" said Caleb

"So Kat is going to be there too?" said Tyler "yes man I thought we went over this already" said Caleb "maybe, I was on medication so I don't recall" said Tyler Caleb laughed at the younger boy.

A nurse came in a few minutes later and took some measurements. She came back a few minutes later and shooed Caleb out of the room. So he went back to check on Kat. There was no guard at the door like there had been earlier. So Caleb just walked in, he found Aaron Abbot standing over her whispering something to her. He had his face inches from hers and was leaning over her in a very threatening manner. "Do I need to call security?" said Caleb. Aaron jumped and stood up quickly.

"What are you doing here, playing nurse maid or is she giving you a piece on the side" said Aaron. It took all of Caleb's self control not to punch Aaron in the nose. Fortunately for both of them the security guard heard the commotion and walked in. the guard ended up escorting Aaron from the building. "Thanks" said Kat. She sounded scared and Caleb sat down next to her. "Its all right, you're a friend remember" said Caleb

He noticed she was shaking and he rested a hand over hers "what's wrong what did he say?" said Caleb "just that if I go through with this something bad might happen to me" said Kat "I see, don't worry we'll watch over you, he won't get near you" said Caleb she smiled weakly at him. Aaron's threats had hit home and suddenly she wasn't so sure about her original plans.

He saw that she was sill scared and hugged her. "Hey we won't let him hurt you, trust us we've got your back, ok" said Caleb. "He threatened you guys too" said Kat "let him try we'll kick his ass again" said Caleb. She smiled weakly but he could tell she was still worried.

So he stayed with her until the nurse came to check her one last time before they released her. He went back and briefly checked on Tyler. He had his wrist in a cast now and Reid had shown up while he had been gone. "Where were you?" said Tyler "I went to check on Kat," said Caleb. The way he said that made both boys look at him funny "and?" said Reid "Aaron somehow made it into the room" said Caleb. Tyler started to get out of the bed.

"Baby boy you sit back down I handled it already" said Caleb "still someone should stay with her until they release her" said Reid "I was intending to do just that can you stay here with Tyler?" said Caleb. He didn't want to leave either of them unattended, not after what Kat had told him "why what else did he do?" said Reid

"Threatened us too, you know Aaron's usual crap" said Caleb. Reid clenched his fists "if he hurt her" said Tyler "he didn't he only scared her, I'm going to go back to her now, here" said Caleb.

He pulled a spare key out of his pocket. "This is a spare house key, mom's expecting you, In case you get out of here before me" said Caleb. Reid followed Caleb to the door "just get him checked out of here and at my place, I'll call you as soon as I get out of here with Kat" said Caleb. "Be careful bro" said Reid. "You too" said Caleb then he headed back to Kats room. The guard was there now and glanced away when Caleb looked at him.

Caleb had a feeling the man had taken a bribe to let Aaron in to see Kat. He walked into her room and the nurse was still talking to her. "All right she's all set, all I need is the doctors ok and she's out of here," said the nurse. Caleb almost sighed in relief; they would both be released around the same time.

About ten minutes later the nurse was helping Kat into a wheel chair and wheeling her towards the front door. In Tyler's room an orderly was helping him into a wheelchair too. Though he insisted that he was ok to walk. The nurse told him it was hospital policy.

Reid walked beside him as the orderly pushed him down the hallway. They met up with Kat and her nurse escort near the front doors.

Caleb went to pull the car around front. Reid left Tyler with the orderly so he could do the same with Tyler's truck. Caleb pulled his car up and Reid parked behind his car. Shut off the engine and got out. Caleb did the same. "Guess we aren't waiting" said Reid "good the sooner they're out of here the better" said Caleb.

They walked back in and the nurses rolled both Kat and Tyler to there rides. After Caleb secured Kat in his passenger seat he checked on Tyler. The orderly insisted on helping Tyler get into the truck, much to Tyler's embarrassment. The orderly clicked Tyler's seat belt closed and shut the door for him. Reid chuckled at his friend's look of embarrassment.

Then started the truck. Caleb had already started his car and was starting to pull away. Reid followed right behind him. Tailing him the whole way to his house. Caleb stopped at his front gate and keyed in the door code. Reid knew it already so he didn't need to tell him what it was.

Reid followed Caleb a few seconds later and the big iron gates closed behind him. He drove Tyler's truck up the driveway and parked behind Caleb's car. He took note that Pogues bike was already parked next to where Caleb had parked. Caleb helped Kat out of the car and so Reid opened the door for Tyler. He let Tyler slide out of the car himself though and walk on his own up to the front door.

Reid noticed how slowly the boy was moving though. "Man are you ok?" said Reid "yeah just sore is all," said Tyler. He watched Kat hobble into the door, slowly following her into the house. Reid closed the door for him as Tyler hobbled slowly into the living room. "My oh my you two are messed up aren't you" said Caleb's mom. "Gee thanks Mrs. Danvers," said Tyler. "Your welcome dear and call me Evelyne " said the woman "so you must be Kat I've heard so much about you" said Evelyne "hope most of it was good" said Kat with a nervous giggle "no actually not but I'm not one to judge honey, your room is at the top of the hall and to the right, Mr. Sims' is on the left" said Evelyne "thanks mom" said Caleb "where's Pogue, I saw his bike out front" said Reid "probably the kitchen Martha bought the stuff for sub sandwiches" said Caleb "ooh, can I have one?" said Kat "yeah me too, I'm starving" said Tyler.

"Yeah sure I'll get you one, what do kind do you want?" said Caleb "ham and cheese" said Tyler "ah roast beef and turkey with provolone if you have it" said Kat "oh and I'll take one with everything" said Reid "you can get your own your not helpless" said Caleb Reid pouted and followed Caleb into the kitchen, leaving Kat and Tyler alone in the living room.


	17. Chapter 17

Wild Kat 17

Kat sat down on one of the chairs. Tyler was being unusually silent and it was starting to unnerve her. He hobbled over to the other sofa and slowly lowered himself onto it. Kat wondered if she should help him or let him do it on his own. "So did you like the flowers?" said Tyler

"Yes, it was very, ah thoughtful," said Kat. She felt nervous for some reason and she wasn't sure what was making her feel that way. "Your welcome, by the way" said Tyler "for?" said Kat. She sounded confused by his statement "this is where you thank me and I say your welcome," said Tyler.

"Oh, ah sorry, thanks for the flowers and everything else" said Kat "everything else?" said Tyler "yeah the bear was cute," said Kat. She still sounded nervous to him "and that's all?" said Tyler. He had an amused smirk on his face, that for some reason Kat found very irritating.

"And thanks for trying to help me, ok" said Kat "your welcome" said Tyler. They sat for a few seconds in awkward silence. "You know your not making this any easier" said Tyler "making what easy?" said Kat. "Talking to you for starters" said Tyler "what did you want to talk about?" said Kat. "Oh I don't know how about why you went to the party in the first place?" said Tyler

Kat shrugged, she didn't really know why she had said yes to going, just that it had seemed like fun at the time "it seemed like fun at the time, how was I to know they were going to pull that crap" said Kat

Tyler sighed, he sounded irritated. "No I guess you didn't but if you had asked us we would have warned you," said Tyler. "Why?" said Kat "why what?" said Tyler "why would you have warned me, why are you doing all this in the first place?" said Kat

"Isn't it obvious?" said Tyler "no" said Kat. Tyler was just about to reply when Caleb walked back into the room. "Here you go one ham and cheese, and one club with provolone," said Caleb. He set the plates down in front of them and sat down himself.

Then he noticed the uncomfortable tension in the room. "Did I come in at a bad time?" said Caleb "no, its cool Caleb were just sorting some stuff out," said Tyler

Kat picked up the sandwich and took a bite.

"Why isn't it?" said Tyler. "Why isn't what?" said Caleb "man do you mind I was talking to Kat" said Tyler "ok, sorry man chill" said Caleb. Caleb got back up and headed back towards the kitchen "just let me know when your done talking" said Caleb.

Kat watched Caleb go in shock that was rude. Tyler just effectively kicked Caleb out of his own living room. "Well?" said Tyler "I don't know and that was rude" said Kat "he'll get over it and why don't you know?" said Tyler

"Yeah but, you just.." said Kat in protest "yes I know stop trying to change the subject, please" said Tyler she frowned at him in irritation, now he was being rude to her. "Well if I knew what the subject was I wouldn't," said Kat. She took an angry bite of her sandwich. "Why am I confusing you Kat?" said Tyler. She looked at her sandwich and appeared to be studying it. "Kat?" said Tyler

"I don't know, you just are ok," said Kat. She sighed in exasperation and sat back in the chair. "Ok, fair enough, can I ask you one thing though?" said Tyler "yeah sure why not" said Kat. "Do I scare you?" said Tyler she laughed out loud, but it was false laughter. "No of course not" she said "then why won't you let me get any closer to you?" said Tyler "you got close remember and you said no" said Kat

"That wasn't what I was after" said Tyler she snorted "yeah right all guys are after that" said Kat. "Well I'm not all guys, I want to get to know you first, is that too much to ask" said Tyler. "What if there's nothing to get to know?" said Kat "there is you just don't let anyone see it" said Tyler. Kat was starting to get uncomfortable by this conversation. Why was this boy being so damn persistent?

She was suddenly angry by his stubborn refusal to let it go. "Why do you want to?" said Kat "because you interest me, and I want to" said Tyler "well have you ever thought that I don't want you to?" said Kat. "I know, and I think its because it scares you, doesn't it" said Tyler Kat stood up she had enough of this, her emotions were her own damn business.

"I don't scare so easily Sims, so stop reading something in my actions that isn't here" said Kat. She hobbled towards the porch doors. Tyler stood up and followed her. "Kat wait, please" said Tyler

She stopped at the doorframe; leaning on the crutches the hospital gave her. She had apparently sprained her ankle in the attack. He heard her stifle a sob. He inched closer to her "Kat, its ok, I'm not trying to hurt you" said Tyler "no your just trying to make me an emotional wreck" said Kat "no I'm not, I'm just trying to get you to acknowledge them" said Tyler. Caleb and the others were on the other side of the kitchen doors listening to them argue.

"Just leave me alone" said Kat "no" said Tyler "why not?" said Kat "because I did once already and you got hurt" said Tyler "contrary to popular belief I don't need you playing white knight to my damsel in distress, I prefer to rescue my damn self" said Kat

"Then don't put yourself in the position to be rescued" said Tyler "damn it! What is with you?" said Kat she hobbled back over to him and was face to face with him now. Instead of answering he grabbed her and pulled her forward. She lost her precarious balance and ended up in his arms. She was about to push away from him in protest, when his lips closed on hers.

She stood there in shock when he finally did pull away from her. "Does that answer your question?" said Tyler. He smirked at her dumbfounded look. Then she slowly moved away from him and grabbed her crutches and hobbled out onto the porch. Still looking very shocked by his actions.

"Way to go baby boy, kiss her speechless" said Pogue. He was eating the end of a very large sub sandwich. "Well so how did it go?" said Reid Tyler sighed, "I'm not sure" said Tyler

"Give her time man, she's been through some pretty nasty shocks" said Caleb he was finishing his own sandwich as he said it. "Do you want me to check on her?" said Reid "no let her cool down, just peek out a little later," said Tyler. He hobbled back to the sofa, not wanting to spend all his time here in bed. He wasn't looking forward to climbing those stairs tonight.

Kat wandered around the small garden area. She was trying to avoid bursting into tears. Damn that boy was driving her nuts. Why couldn't they just all leave her be, why did they all insist on being close to her.

Now they were in danger because of her, something she hadn't even asked them to do. Yeah she had needed the help getting away from Aaron and his friends that night, but did she need them still hanging all over her.

Was that even what was bothering her or was it Tyler and his seemingly uncanny ability to read her. Man that boy was unnerving her. Truth be told yeah he was scaring her. She couldn't wait to get out of here; this place was starting to get on her nerves already.

So when she spotted the little over grown gate at the rear to the garden. She tried opening it; it slid only a few feet. It was just enough for her to squeeze through. She glanced back at the house, just to make sure no one was watching her. She slipped through the gate and headed for the small path on its other side. Hobbling as quickly as she could on the crutches, she attempted to escape through the woods.

The path curved around and Kat followed it. Hoping no one would notice her absence until she was far away from the house. She hobbled faster and slipped on the gravel, dropping a crutch as she did so. She had to lean on a rock to grab the crutch, which took a few minutes. Then she started back down the path.

She rounded the corner next to a storage shed and came out in the driveway. Just as someone driving a BMW pulled up to the house. The car shut off and the driver got out. "My dear what are you doing out here?" said Mr. Garwin. "Ah walking" said Kat he gave her a look that plainly said he wasn't buying her tale.

"Yes well it is a nice time to be walking but perhaps you should wait until you no longer need those crutches," said Garwin. She shrugged "yeah they are a bit awkward" said Kat "please allow me" said Garwin he extended his hand to the girl and she reluctantly followed him to the front door. The older man seemed to be amused by her escape attempt. "Surely the boys aren't that annoying already" said Garwin

"No, they're actually being quite nice," said Kat. Mr. Garwin eyed her thoughtfully. "You know I'm not the person to advise you in matters of the heart my dear but forgive an old man for saying this but you could do much worse than one of these young men" sad Mr. Garwin. He left it at that and knocked on the front door.

Caleb opened it to find Mr. Garwin and Kat on his porch "Kat what the heck are you doing out there?" said Caleb " I found the young lady outside going for a walk" said Mr. Garwin "hey dad" said Reid "son" said Mr. Garwin. He stepped aside so Kat could hobble back into the house. "How did you even get out of the garden?" said Caleb

Kat sighed, might as well tell them cause they would find out anyways. "The gate" said Kat. She hobbled back over to the couch. Mrs. Danvers was sitting in a chair by the fireplace. "Hello Peter, how are you?" said Mrs. Danvers "great Evelyne and you?" said Mr. Garwin.

"Other than my house being filled with teenagers I'm fine," said Evelyne. She looked at Kat with a strange look on her face. Kat squirmed and looked at the fire. Trying her best to ignore both the adults and the other teenagers.


	18. Chapter 18

Wild Kat 18

Kat was trying her hardest to ignore everyone in favor of the fire. A task that quickly became impossible when they all took seats in the living room area. Tyler chose to sit right next to her. She glanced at him and quickly looked away. She could tell by the set of his jaw that he wanted to yell at her for attempting to leave. Mr. Garwin talked pleasantly with Mrs. Danvers, apparently they were old friends.

Kat found her watching them, fascinated by the interaction between the two adults. Though there conversation was hushed, she still caught a word here and there. Mrs. Danvers glanced at Kat several times, confirming to Kat that their conversation was partly about her. She wished she could hear more of it.

Tyler shifted next to her and she glanced at him. In the firelight the bruises on his face looked much worse. He was definitely going to have at least one black eye. He had a soda can in his lap and was attempting to open it one handed. Kat sighed and picked up the can and opened it for him.

Last thing she wanted was soda in her lap. "Thanks" said Tyler "sure no problem" said Kat. She noticed Mr. Garwin smile at her for it. "So do you mind?" said Mr. Garwin "no go ahead, its not like I don't have the room" said Mrs. Danvers. "Thank you" said Mr. Garwin. He walked over towards Reid. "I need to go out of town for awhile but Evelyne doesn't mind if you stay here" said Mr. Garwin "sure ok but when will you be back?" said Reid "in a few days, oh and Mr. Parry it might also be a good idea for you to bunk here as well" said Mr. Garwin

Pogue looked at him with a confused look on his face "why?" said Pogue "well for one, threats were made against all of you and two I told the police you would be reachable" said Mr. Garwin "plus being supervised by an adult will look better for all of you" said Evelyne. "Yes it will," said Mr. Garwin. He looked right at Kat when he said it.

"Besides you should be able to bear each others company for a few days, you are brothers after all" said Mr. Garwin "I thought you were just friends" said Kat "we've known each so long that we're like brothers, that's what he means" said Caleb.

"Oh!" said Kat something about the way he rushed to cover Mr. Garwin's statement had her a bit suspicious. She would let it go for now but she wouldn't forever. Maybe a little snooping into family secrets would be a less boring activity.

"Great so should I call my Mom?" said Pogue "already way ahead of you" said Mr. Garwin. Pogue frowned at the older Garwin. Reid did his best to avoid laughing out loud at Pogue's expression. "Well I should at least go get a change of clothes," said Pogue."Of course, good night Evelyne so nice to see you again" said Mr. Garwin "likewise Peter, see you soon" said Mrs. Danvers.

Mr. Garwin walked towards the front door, Reid following him. When they were out of the room he turned towards Reid "you need to keep a better eye on her" said Mr. Garwin "we will" said Reid. "Son this is important, they could hurt her if they catch her alone" said Mr. Garwin "we've got it dad" said Reid "good now on to the dad stuff, be good for Mrs. Danvers and please for gawds sake try not to fight with Caleb" said Mr. Garwin

Reid sighed in frustration "sure fine dad" said Reid "oh and son, take care" said Mr. Garwin. He closed the door behind him and walked to his car. Reid watched him go through the small window at the side of the door. It wasn't until he was out of sight and out the front gate. That Reid realized just what his dad had done. Reid groaned in irritation that meant they were all going to be under one roof for a few days. He turned back to the living room.

Caleb and Pogue were talking about going to get his stuff. Which they ended up doing, leaving Reid and Tyler with Kat. Tyler was still trying to get close to Kat. Reid noticed that Mrs. Danvers wasn't drinking tonight. She was however watching Kat. Kat smiled nervously, she knew he asked her to watch them but not literally.

"So your Sarah's cousin?" said Mrs. Danvers. "Yep" said Kat "on what side?" said Mrs. Danvers "oh on her moms, why?" said Kat "no reason" said Mrs. Danvers. Kat looked at her funny, wondering why the woman had asked her that

. With the closeness Sarah displayed towards Caleb, ten to one this woman would end up part of that family. "So your son's dating my cousin," said Kat awkwardly the woman smiled at her. Kat felt thoroughly awkward around this woman. "Yes she is" said Mrs. Danvers.

She said it with a smile, so Kat reasoned that she liked the girl. "Do you think its serious?" said Kat Mrs. Danvers smiled at her "trying to find out if were about to be family my dear" said Mrs. Danvers "well yeah the thought did occur to me" said Kat

Even though Caleb and his friends had rescued her, she still wasn't sure they would have if Tyler hadn't been there. She also wasn't sure if Caleb's attitude was genuine or a good act. Last thing she wanted was an abusive asshole married to her cousin.

"Well then yes I do think it's serious, and I hope it remains so," said Mrs. Danvers Kat wanted to snoop and ask her all kinds of questions regarding Caleb but the boys were in the room. "So you like her?" said Kat "yes I do, she's a very sweet girl" said Mrs. Danvers. The older woman was eyeing her like she wanted to ask her something. She glanced briefly at the boys and seemed to not want to ask it in front of them.

"Still I shouldn't keep you two kids up too late after all you did just get out of the hospital" said Mrs. Danvers. The boys seemed to take that as a hint to leave the two women alone. Reid walked slowly up the stairs, waiting for Tyler to hobble his way up the stairs.

Kat watched them go for a few seconds. As did Mrs. Danvers until they were both out of view "now my dear, why don't you level with me, why are you treating young Sims like you do" said Mrs. Danvers "ah Mamn, what do you mean?" said Kat "call me Evelyne dear Mamn makes me feel old, and you know exactly what I mean" said Evelyne.

Kat shrugged "I guess its cause he's not like the others" said Kat "the others? Other boyfriends?" said Evelyne "no not really I don't really date" said Kat "oh I see" said Evelyne "let me guess Mr. Sims wants to date you, am I correct?" said Evelyne "yes he does but he shot me down at first so I'm not sure what he wants" said Kat

"Well that's easy dear he wants to get close to you" said Evelyne "yeah but I don't really want him to" said Kat "ah why not he's a sweet and considerate young man" said Evelyne Kat shifted uncomfortably "I just don't want to" said Kat "ah I see, this is about an old injury is it?" said Evelyne Kat shrugged, maybe she wasn't sure. "I don't know, I'm just confused by the whole thing," said Kat

"Well perhaps a good nights sleep and a few days near him will convince you otherwise," said Evelyne. Kat all but groaned, oh great now Caleb's mom was playing matchmaker. She wondered if Mr. Garwin had anything to do with it. Kat was about to ask her if he had said anything to her about it when Caleb walked in the door. Pogue came in behind him carrying a duffle bag and a pillow. "We have pillows Mr. Parry," said Evelyne "yeah I know but, I like this one," said Pogue. He said it like he was embarrassed by the fact he had brought it over like it was a child's blanket or favorite stuffed animal.

"Very well top of the stairs third door on the right, and no loud music or talking I'm right down the hall," said Mrs. Danvers. She seemed to be waiting for them to get back. Since they had, she decided to retire to bed for the evening.

"Good night gentlemen, lady" said Evelyne and she walked up the stairs towards her room. Kat stood up slowly and stretched, grabbed her crutches and headed for the stairs. Pogue and Caleb seemed to be waiting for her. She wasn't sure if it was nice or irritating.


	19. Chapter 19

Wild Kat 19

Kat woke the next morning to the smell of food cooking. The smell of home cooking was something she hadn't had for awhile. She slid her robe on and grabbed her crutches. When she hobbled over to them her ankle felt fine, so Kat opted to leave them. She hated that they made her feel helpless anyways. She got halfway to the door when her ankle gave out and dumped her on the floor. She sat back up swearing at her ankle and anything else that came to mind. "Are you ok?" said Pogue he saw her sitting on the floor and walked partially into the room.

"Sorry I heard the swearing," said Pogue. "I'm fine, just my ankle wants to be uncooperative," said Kat she was trying to climb to her feet using a desk chair with wheels on the bottom. Pogue sighed and walked over to her. Put his hands under her arms and lifted her onto her feet. Then he grabbed a crutch and handed it to her. "Now stop being so damn stubborn, your ankle needs time to heal, like the rest of you," said Pogue. He grabbed her other crutch and handed it to her.

Then he walked towards the door. "Come on breakfast is ready," said Pogue. Kat glared at him but soon found herself hobbling after him. She half hopped and half shuffled her way down the stairs. Refusing Pogues offer of assistance. When it took her almost ten minutes to reach the landing Pogue scooped her up in his arms and carried her down the rest of the stairs. "Sorry hun but you were taking forever," said Pogue he set her on her feet. Kat barely resisted the urge to hit him with one of her crutches. Instead she followed him into the dining room. "Oh there you two are we were wondering if you would ever wake up today" said Evelyne "sorry used to sleeping in on weekends" said Pogue

He took a seat and slid the chair out for Kat. Tyler was already putting food on his plate. He kept glancing at her every time he thought she wasn't looking.

"Will you spit it out already?" said Kat "spit what out?" said Tyler "why you keep looking at me like that" said Kat. Tyler looked nervous for some reason. "Kat I talked to your mom this morning" said Tyler "and so?" said Kat "she wants you to drop the case" said Tyler. "If I do what will happen to you guys?" said Kat "we don't know" said Caleb "then we'll wait and talk to Reid's dad before we consider doing anything" said Kat. She could guess that they had probably offered mom a settlement for a large amount of money. It wasn't about the money to her; it was about stopping this from ever happening again.

"I'll talk to my mom, Aaron's sharks probably offered her some money or something" said Kat. "Yeah that's what we figured," said Tyler "does she need the money?" said Reid "no not really her new husband has a good job" said Kat "her new husband, you don't call him dad?" said Tyler. "No, he's like number five, I gave up counting a long time ago" said Kat. "Why so many if you don't mind me asking?" said Evelyne "na its cool, mom has commitment issues ever since dad left" said Kat "your dad left?" said Tyler "yeah, so its no big" said Kat with a shrug "I see" said Evelyne "you see what?" said Kat

"Nothing dear eat your breakfast," said Evelyne then she poured herself another cup of coffee and left the room. Kat frowned at her back as she left. She could guess what the woman was thinking. It wasn't as if the counselors hadn't already said it before. "Why did he leave, if you don't mind me asking?" said Tyler Kat took a bite of her eggs, swallowed it and said, "Who knows, he had a new girlfriend, commitment issues too who cares"

"You do or it wouldn't make you angry" said Tyler she glared at him but he sat there and stared back. "Yeah whatever" said Kat.

"Not whatever Kat you need to deal with it, have you ever thought that's why you don't have a boyfriend?" said Pogue "I don't have a boyfriend because I don't want one and yes I have thought of it and so has all the therapists my mom dragged me to" said Kat. She had lost her appetite and stood back up grabbed her plate and hobbled towards the sink. She leaned her crutch against the sink to set her plate down.

Suddenly the crutch clattered to the ground, Kat was sure she had leaned it so it was level. Caleb glared at Reid for some reason. The group of boys remained seated watching her try to retrieve the crutch herself. They were waiting for her to ask for some help. Kat would have rather fallen on her ass again then ask them for anything. Kat was stretching towards the crutch's location on the floor. She was holding onto the sink to do so. When her hand slipped and she fell face first on to the floorboards "you know you could try asking one of us for help" said Caleb he sounded amused by her stubbornness.

"No thanks I've got it," murmured Kat from the floor. She slid across the floor and reached for the crutch again. It rolled sideways and out of her reach. Kat swore and tried again."Oh for crying out loud will you just swallow your damn pride and ask for some help?" said Reid

She looked up at him and glared at him, then went back to trying to get the crutch herself. Tyler started to rise to help her and Reid glared at him. Tyler sat back down slowly, glancing at the others as if to ask what they were trying to do. Reid went back to eating his food. They were all watching her now and Tyler looked like he wanted to get up but for some reason the others wouldn't let him

"Kat do you need some help?" said Tyler "no thanks I'm cool, go ahead and finish eating" she said. She put her foot down and grabbed a hold of the knob on a drawer and tried to pull herself up on it.

The drawer slid out and started to tip its contents on her. She was almost on her feet when the knob broke off and the she fell back down. The drawer proceeded to slide the rest of the way out.

Kat was laying on her back when she saw what was contained in that drawer come tumbling at her. She screamed when she saw it was knives. She covered her face and neck with her arms and prayed that she wouldn't get too cut up.

She sat there waiting for the knives to finish there fall. When nothing happened she peered out from behind her hands. "Are you all right?" said Caleb "yes I'm fine, who the hell keeps knives in a drawer?" said Kat. She glanced down and noticed with relief that they had all somehow missed her.

"Apparently our chef so sorry about that" said Caleb he extended his hand to Kat and she reluctantly took it. He helped her to her feet and easily grabbed her crutch. "Here you go, you all right?" said Caleb "yeah I'm fine, thanks, Caleb" said Kat and she hobbled out of the room. Once she was out of earshot "what were you trying to do get her hurt more?" said Tyler "easy baby boy we were just seeing if she had the sense to ask for help" said Reid

"Obviously not" said Pogue."Well maybe she's just stubborn" said Tyler "look baby boy that girl is not all there if you know what I mean" said Caleb "why cause she doesn't ask you guys to help her all the time like Sarah and Kate, she's independent not crazy" said Tyler. He put his plate in the sink and followed Kat into the living room.

Kat hadn't been entirely out of earshot and she had heard everything they had said about her. She was trying to erase it from her mind by flipping through television channels. There words had hurt but she didn't want to admit it. "Kat are you ok?" said Tyler "yeah I'm fine not even one cut isn't that amazing" said Kat "yeah, yeah it is" said Tyler. He sounded a bit nervous to her so she looked sideways at him.

He had been glad the knives didn't hurt her; in fact he had used to make sure they fell around her not on her. "Kat can I talk to you?" said Tyler "yeah sure, why not there's nothing on anyways" said Kat "why didn't you ask for our help we're your friends we would have gladly helped you" said Tyler "I know I just wanted to do it myself, you understand don't you?" said Kat "yeah, of course, can I ask you one other thing?" said Tyler.

"Sure" said Kat this time she hesitated a bit before saying yes. "Why did you get mad?" said Tyler she looked away from him and at the fireplace. "I don't know I guess my dad's kind of a sore subject" said Kat "that's ok, we understand, just we're your friends Kat we just want you to trust us" said Tyler

"And I want you to trust me" said Tyler he had crossed the short distance and was standing next to her. "Why?" said Kat

"Weren't you listening we're friends remember?" said Tyler. "Oh ok, sure no problem" said Kat she seemed relieved that all he wanted was friendship. Like she had been saved from having to do something unpleasant.

"Unless of course you want more than friendship" said Tyler. He smiled at her meaningfully. Kat's bubble was officially popped so much for just stringing him along as a friend. "Don't worry I'll give you time either way" said Tyler. She was about to say something more when her phone rang.

It was her mom so Kat quickly answered."Hi mom, yeah they gave me the message, no that's not wonderful" said Kat "what do I mean, come on mom how do you think they keep getting away with this behavior?" said Kat

The boys had heard her phone ring and came out of the kitchen "yes of course its a reasonable sum of money if you want to let them get away with what they've done" said Kat. "No mom listen, I don't care about the money what I do care about is making sure those bastards never do it again, now please back me on this" said Kat.

They heard grumbling on the other end. "Yes I know I wasn't hurt bad, but mom listen to me for a second several other girls were by those same guys" said Kat "yeah I know its not like me, maybe I've changed, anyways just trust me on this no amount of money they offer is going to be enough" said Kat "mom, some of those girls are so devastated that they killed themselves, I don't want them to get away with that do you?" said Kat

"No I don't think we should settle, mom there scared that's the only reason they're making the offer at all, just trust Mr. Garwin, he's good mom we can win this" said Kat "mom look if you settle they will all be right back at school when it starts up, right where they can hurt either me or Sarah do you want that to happen?" said Kat

"Of course I didn't think you did, just trust me on this please" said Kat "all right I love you too oh and mom please remember what I said" said Kat "oh and one other thing the boys that defended me are pleading that it was to defend me, which it was if you settle that will screw them too, so please don't accept anything and don't sign anything, even delivery slips" said Kat.

"No I'm not being paranoid trust me, oh and mom just hang up on them when they call" said Kat. "Love you too bye" said Kat


	20. Chapter 20

Wild Kat 20

Kat closed her phone and relised that she was being stared at. The boys apparently wanted to say something to her so Kat waited for them to say something. "So is she going to listen to you?" said Caleb "I sure hope so" sighed Kat "I could always have my father talk to her" said Reid "would you?" said Kat "of course all you have to do is ask" said Reid "I thought I just did" said Kat "that's not what I meant, oh never mind" said Reid

"Are you all right?" asked Pogue "yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" said Kat "Kat can we ask you something?" said Caleb

"Sure of course" said Kat she moved over on the small couch she was sitting on so he could sit down. "Why didn't you ask for our help in there?" said Caleb Kat shrugged "thought I could get it on my own" said Kat.

"Ok, do you mind if I ask one?" said Reid. "Yeah sure why not" said Kat "why do you act the way you do?" said Reid "excuse me, like as in how?" said Kat "with the way you treat guys" said Reid "probably for the same reason you treat girls the way you do" said Kat

"How is that?" said Reid "oh come on we all know that, believe me I've heard the rumors" said Kat

"Have you ever thought that they might just be rumors?" said Tyler "are they?" said Kat "that would depend on which ones," said Reid. "And Reid's love life isn't the topic here yours is" said Pogue "whoa, down boys since when did it become an interrogation" said Kat "look, I'm just trying to understand you" said Reid "what's there to understand I don't have relationships because I don't like commitment, I should be every boys dream girl" said Kat

"Maybe a while ago you would have been" said Reid "ok fine, why does it matter to you guys so much anyways?" said Kat "because you're a friend and we care" said Tyler. The others nodded "even if you haven't been a very good one" said Reid "excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?" said Kat "exactly what I said" said Reid

Then Reid walked out of the room.

"What's his problem?" said Kat "my guess would be you" said Pogue. Then he followed Reid out of the room. Kat sat there looking shocked. What the hell gives with these boys? Caleb watched Reid go with a frown. Kat's attitude was apparently affecting him. He could see that Reid was bothered by how Kat treated Tyler.

"I should go check on them I'll be right back" said Caleb. Once again leaving Kat alone with Tyler. "What the hell gives?" said Kat

"Reid's a bit touchy when it comes to his friends" said Tyler "ok I get that but what did I do now?" said Kat. Tyler sighed and Kat turned to look at him more closely. He shrugged "guess he thinks I'm wasting my time" said Tyler "is that what he said?" said Kat. Tyler paused he didn't want to discuss this with her.

"Tyler look if you two have something going, I'll back off" said Kat "oh no, hell no! I like girls thank you very much" said Tyler

"Really could have fooled me" said Kat "why do you say that?" said Tyler "because most guys say yes, not ask for more of a commitment" said Kat "I'm not most guys, thought you understood that by now" said Tyler

She shook her head "I don't know what I understand about you, sorry but you don't fall into the normal rules" said Kat "no I don't" said Tyler. He leaned over her and looked into her eyes. Kat abruptly stood up and walked across the room.

"What is it your after Tyler" said Kat he shrugged "what do you think I'm after?" said Tyler. "I'm not sure," said Kat "I see then let me clarify it for you" said Tyler. He walked closer to her and pulled her into his arms. Before she could protest he kissed her again.

Caleb and the others chose that moment to return to the room. Tyler still had his lips locked on hers when they did so. Tyler stepped back reluctantly when he heard his friends approach. Kat blinked at him in shock. "Do we need to come back later?" said Caleb

"No its all right we're done, for now" said Tyler he released her arms and walked towards Reid "I'll be right back" said Tyler Kat was still blinking at him in surprise. "Wow he kissed her speechless" said Pogue "hey maybe we should try that with ours" said Caleb "doubt it would work with Kate, she never shuts up even during if you know what I mean" said Pogue "that's just too much info man" said Caleb

Tyler walked outside and Reid followed him, cause he sensed that the boy wanted to talk. "Why do you keep doing that to her?" said Tyler "doing what?" said Reid "treating her that way" said Tyler "what way?' said Reid "like your pissed at her Reid" said Tyler with an exasperated sigh.

"I am pissed at her," said Reid. Tyler glared at him "why?" said Tyler "because look at the way she treats you man" said Reid "how does she treat me?" said Tyler "like she would rather be anywhere but with you, man I'm sorry but you treat her like gold and she steps on you" said Reid

Tyler sighed and leaned on the porch rail. "I know and believe me it bothers me really it does but I just want to get through to her, can you understand that?" said Tyler "man look I know you like her and believe me I once did to but she's more trouble than she's worth" said Reid "most people say the same thing about you" said Tyler Reid sighed "I just don't want to see her hurt you ok" said Reid "thanks and I'll be careful I promise" said Tyler

Reid sighed, "I suppose I have to play nice?" said Reid "you don't have to do anything, but I am asking you to," said Tyler Reid sighed "you better be glad you're a friend," said Reid

Tyler smiled at him "thought I was your brother" said Tyler. Then Tyler headed back in the door "you are you pain in the ass, the annoying younger brother" Reid mumbled under his breath


	21. Chapter 21

Wild Kat 20

Kat sat down and played Tetris on her phone. She soon got bored when they didn't come back right away. She closed the phone and waited. She could guess what the subject of their conversation was. When they didn't Kat giggled nervously "wow it sure got quiet in here" said Kat.

The quiet tension in the room was finally claiming her nerves. So she was unusually relieved when Caleb walked back into the room. She wondered if he ever noticed just how creepy his house really was. "Sorry, just wanted to say something to you," said Caleb.

"Yeah sure shoot," said Kat Caleb walked further into the room, Pogue was right behind him. Tyler was still outside talking to Reid.

"First of all I wanted to thank you for talking her out of settling" said Caleb "yeah, that would have royally screwed us" said Pogue."No big, your friends remember, least I think you are" said Kat "Reid will get over it, he's just a bit touchy when it comes to his friends" said Pogue

"So I take it I'm not in that category" said Kat "that would depend on you" said Caleb "like as in how?" said Kat. She could guess what he was going to say, but let him finish. Before he could however another voice interrupted him. "As in not playing with his heart that's how" said Reid. Tyler walked in behind Reid and groaned out loud at his statement. He thought they had solved this already, when they talked outside.

Kat groaned, didn't they just go over this already? "I'm not playing with anyone's heart," said Kat defensively. Reid snorted, "Reid lay off, we already talked about it" said Tyler. "All right fine, what did she say?" said Reid. Tyler sighed in exasperated disbelief. "I told her I wanted to be her friend, good enough for you," said Tyler Reid snorted and glared at Tyler then Kat. "Reid let them handle it its their relationship" said Caleb

"Hey I'm just looking out for a friend" said Reid "looking out against what Reid?" said Tyler "you know girls like her" said Reid "whoa girls like me how?" said Kat

"You know what I mean," said Reid "if you've got a problem with me spit it out" said Kat "yeah I do actually" said Reid "Reid!" said Both Caleb and Pogue

"What she asked for it," said Reid. "Well out with it already" said Kat. Reid walked closer to her. Tyler tensed beside him and watched Reid closely. "The problem I have with you is the way you treat people, more precisely guys," said Reid she crossed her arms across her chest "as in what?" said Kat

"As in leading baby boy on then dumping him so you could go bang Aaron" said Reid. "He made his choice clear I was only moving on" said Kat "what do you mean, what choice?" said Tyler

Kat threw her hands up in the air and gave a short scream of exasperation. "When you shot me down outside remember?" said Kat. Tyler looked shocked "I only shot you down because it was our first date" said Tyler. "And I thought I made it clear that it was a one shot deal" said Kat. Tyler looked annoyed and somewhat pissed off.

"Why?" said Tyler "why what?" said Kat "why do you do that to yourself and why Aaron of all people?" said Tyler

"I thought we already went over this" said Kat "well clue my friends in too" said Tyler "yeah why do you do that?" said Pogue Kat wanted to scream right now or bang her head on a wall. "Because that's how I am" said Kat "so basically you're a slut" said Reid.

"Ouch, and the words player honey guys do it too so drop the double standard" said Kat

Tyler had gone quiet and sat down while she argued with Reid and his friends. He felt numbed by her coldness. He had really liked her and hoped that they could get her to see what she was doing was wrong.

"Just because some guys do it doesn't make it right" said Pogue he glared at Reid when he said it. "Hey I've never treated a girl that way don't look at me like that," said Reid. Pogue looked at him with a yeah-right look.

"Was that all I meant to you?' said Tyler softly. As a group they turned to look at him. He was sitting on the arm of one of the sofas watching them. "What do you want me to say?" said Kat "the truth, is that all I am to you?" said Tyler. He was still talking softly but there was an edge now to his voice that hadn't been there before.

"Yeah that's how it started" said Kat "and now?" said Tyler. He was staring her right in the eye. For some reason she couldn't seem to look away from that gaze. "I'm not sure," she said softly. He nodded breaking the contact and Kat once again was able to move.

"When you find out let me know," said Tyler. Then he walked out of the room. He sounded angry and hurt. Reid glared at her and went after him. Pogue shook his head and followed Reid.

Caleb was still standing there watching her. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring at her. For some reason Kat felt absurdly afraid of him. "That was wrong," said Caleb softly. "Why cause I'm not jumping into his arms like some dumb ass bimbo from a romance novel" said Kat "no that's not it, Tyler's a sweet kid but you just pissed him off" said Caleb

"So was bound to happen sooner or later" said Kat Caleb stepped closer to her. Blocking her only exit from the room. He looked angry as well and Kat longed to run from the room. To be anywhere but with these boys. "You know your really fucked up, here you have one of the sweetest guys I've ever met, caring for you and you treat him like shit" said Caleb "I have not" Kat protested

"Oh yes you have, the guy got his ass kicked to save yours and you still treat him like he means nothing to you" said Caleb

"He means something to me, and I did say thank you" said Kat. He snorted at her answer "what do you want from me?" said Kat

"For starters start being a better friend to those who have been yours," said Caleb. Then he too walked out of the room. Kat sat down on the couch this was going to be a very long few weeks.

She sat there for a few minutes then decided to go hide in her room. Not like they would notice her presence being absent.

She flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. Trying to blot out the vision of Tyler's eyes' from her mind. Unfortunately they refused to leave.

Tyler had walked out on to the back porch. He was so pissed at her right now he didn't trust himself in her presence. He vaguely registered the footfalls of his brothers. Reid rested his hands on the railing next to him. Tyler continued to stare at the fishpond a few feet from him.

"You ok man?" said Reid. He said it softly and you could actually hear the concern in his voice. "Why didn't you tell me?" said Tyler "tell you about what?" said Reid "about her and Aaron" said Tyler. "He didn't get very far, I made him hurl on her" said Reid. "If he so much as looks at her wrong I swear I'll make it freeze and fall off" said Tyler. He had a vicious ring to his voice that made Reid take a step back. "Ouch wow, I know Aaron's a prick but ain't that a bit extreme?" said Reid "no" said Tyler bluntly.

"Baby boy" said Reid Tyler glared at him with a look that plainly said don't call me that. "Look man I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just didn't want to hurt you like that" said Reid "its ok I understand" said Tyler. He still sounded angry as hell. "Man I don't know what her problem is but she's an idiot trust me you'll find better," said Reid

"I don't want better I want her," said Tyler. Two other sets of footsteps heralded the arrival of his other two brothers.

"Man don't let her get to you," said Pogue "how am I supposed to do that? Let her keep using me?" said Tyler. "No ones saying that baby, um Tyler" said Caleb he had started to call the boy baby boy but Tyler glared at him viciously and he changed his statement.

"Then what should I do?" said Tyler

"Well you can start by calming down before you boil my koi pond," said Caleb. Tyler blinked and turned towards the pond faint steam was rising off its surface. "Sorry Caleb, I'm just so pissed right now" said Tyler Caleb slapped the younger boy on the back "its ok we understand and if its any consolation she has us all grinding our teeth" said Pogue


	22. Chapter 22

Kat 21

Kat was slowly going nuts; these boys were driving her there. So when Reid's father, their lawyer said they had to go over testimony because they finally had a court date. She was more than relieved; little did she know that it would be as boring as Caleb's mansion.

The lawyers were ruthless and to think they were on her side. She was a little worried about what Reid's father said about her past relationships. Truthfully the way he put it did make her sound like a slut. Oddly her relationship with Tyler was a good foil for her past mistakes. She wanted to groan out loud with the irony of it all.

On court day she put on a nice dress toned down her makeup and took out her piercings. The lawyer wanted her to look the innocent victim as much as possible. She rolled her eyes at the thought, victim yes innocent no way. The trial was a nightmare and she had thought Reid's dad was ruthless.

Aaron's lawyer was a class a jerk. He brought up her past first thing as though it was justification for doing what they did. By the third day she knew they were in trouble and wondered if just taking the settlement would have been better. Reid's dad looked worried and Kat was worried these boys would walk.

So she called her mom, if they did walk she wasn't about to stay at Spencers. Not only were they from some of the most powerful families in the us but she doubted spencers would kick them out unless they were found guilty. She had to win this everything was riding on it.

On the forth day they knew for certain they were going to loose until some of the other girls that had been so called party favors showed up. The lawyers convinced the judge to call a recess, while her lawyer tried to convince the judge to allow the newcomers testimony and Aaron's tried to convince him otherwise.

Fortunately her lawyer won and the judge voted for hearing the newcomer's testimony. The boy's lawyer tried the same tactics with them that they had tried on her. Unfortunately it backfired on them when three of them turned out to be virgins before the attacks and one had to have an abortion because of it. That bought the jury's sympathies hook line and sinker. The lead boys got the maximum jail times while the others only got a few years each.

The victory didn't feel much like a victory to Kat, though the other girls thanked her for championing them. The charges against the son's were dismissed, mostly because the boy's families wanted their names out of the press. Kat was a bit apprehensive about returning to the dorms so she contacted her mother and her mom transferred her out of spencers.

"so just like that your running" said Sarah. Kat was packing her stuff n her old dorm room. "We won what else is there?" said Kat Sarah rolled her eyes and snorted "Tyler!" said Sarah "what of him?" said Kat. She didn't want to discuss this again, why couldn't Sarah let it go. "have you thought how devastated he's going to be?" said Sarah. Kat shrugged. "look I told him it's over just let it go" said Kat Sarah shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't get you, he saved your ass and you're still being a bitch to him" said Sarah Kat slammed her suitcase closed and stepped towards her cousin. "First of all Sarah I am a bitch, now drop the Norman Rockwell vision you have for my life because I don't want it" said Kat she grabbed her suitcase and carried down the stairs. She strapped her bags to her bike and drove away.

Tyler and the others watched her lights disappear into the distance. Tyler turned to go and Sarah reached out her hand to him. "Tyler I'm so sorry" she started to say and Tyler shrugged off her hand. He walked back inside she hadn't even said goodbye to him.

Six months later at a new school in England of all places, Kat walked into the cafeteria. This was a new start and she was determined to make the best of it. Unfortunately to do so without the press hounding her she had to move to another country.

She had changed though much to her dismay she was thinking about others now. She had developed a thoroughly annoying conscious from somewhere. If she had to name fault it would be place on the son's of Ipswich shoulders. She stuck to one guy for at least a few days to a week now before she dumped him. Sticking to the emotionally cold ones that were plainly relationship phobic like her. It was more businesslike than normal relationships but it served her needs. She would never be her cousin but she would also never be a victim again.


End file.
